Leven & Laten Leven, deel 6: Een Doodgewoon Geval van Maanziekte
by konarciq
Summary: David wordt belaagd door twee verliefde tieners. Debbie is het geplaag over haar singlestatus beu en verzint in een opwelling een vroegere minnaar. Maar... is-ie wel zo verzonnen? Kate koopt een namenboekje, wat direct tot speculaties leidt. En de maan...
1. Chapter 1

**Een Doodgewoon Geval van Maanziekte**

.

"David?" Olivia aarzelde bij de deur. "David, ben je wakker?"

Er kwam geen reactie. De bult onder de deken lag roerloos in de verduisterde slaapkamer. Voorzichtig, op haar tenen, sloop Olivia naderbij. David lag op zijn buik, met zijn hoofd van haar afgewend. Een vage vrees beving haar. Ademde hij wel?! Ze bleef doodstil staan luisteren. Ja, gelukkig... hij ademde.

"David?" probeerde ze opnieuw, en trok zachtjes aan zijn schouder. "David?"

Hij kreunde en duwde zijn gezicht in het kussen. Maar toen draaide hij zich toch op zijn zij en opende lodderig zijn ogen.

Olivia boog zich naar hem toe. "Ben je wakker?"

David sloot zijn ogen. "Ik slaap," mompelde hij, maar hij verbeterde zichzelf direct: "Ik probeer te slapen."

"Want ik wil je graag alles laten zien van gisteren," verklaarde Olivia alsof ze hem niet gehoord had.

David bromde wat onverstaanbaars.

"Chris zei dat het mocht als je wakker was. Ben je wakker?"

Hij opende één oog. Het zocht de wekker en ging weer dicht. Hij kreunde. "Olivia, het is midden in de nacht...!"

"Niet waar. Het is licht buiten," was het antwoord.

"Het is kwart over zes. Dat is een tijd om te slapen. Om een uur of acht, negen kom je maar terug." Hij draaide zich om, en liet Olivia naast het bed staan.

"Ben je boos?" vroeg ze na een ogenblik. Haar stem trilde.

David zuchtte en draaide zich op zijn rug. Voor het eerst die ochtend keek hij haar echt aan. "Nee, ik ben niet boos. Maar ik zou het fijn vinden als je me nog even een paar uur liet slapen. Dus ga zolang iets voor jezelf doen, of kruip voor mijn part weer in bed. ´t Is nog onbehoorlijk vroeg."

Ze knikte timide. Hij strekte zijn hand naar haar uit. "Hé? Ik ben echt niet boos. Ik ben alleen nog niet uitgeslapen. Dus laat me nog een paar uur met rust en het leed is geleden. Okay?"

Ze knikte, draaide zich om zonder een woord te zeggen, en liep langzaam de kamer uit.

David keek haar na. Twijfel besprong hem toen hij haar haar kamertje binnen hoorde gaan en ze - aan het gekraak te horen - weer in bed kroop. Had hij niet beter...? Hij slaakte een zucht en draaide zich weer op zijn zij. Straks maar even rustig met haar praten; nu was hij nog niet wakker genoeg om daarover na te denken.

Hij sloot zijn ogen. En binnen vijf minuten was hij alweer weggedoezeld.

xxxxx

"En een hele goeie morgen aan alle luisteraars! Dit is Victor Charlie Charlie, het is 8.15, we hebben het nieuws en het weer gehoord; nu is het tijd voor medische zaken! Dus wilt u vandaag een dokter spreken, houdt dan pen en papier bij de hand!" DJ was alweer helemaal in zijn element. "Ten eerste: spreekuur op de basis. Tot twaalf uur vanochtend kunt u terecht bij dr. Standish; wat later op de ochtend zal ook dr. Ratcliffe beschikbaar zijn.

"Ten tweede: het radiospreekuur. Vanmiddag van vier tot vijf staat dr. Randall tot uw beschikking. Iedereen die haar wil spreken wordt verzocht zich in de loop van de ochtend aan te melden bij DJ. Patiënten die gisteren niet geholpen zijn vanwege het uitvallen van het radiospreekuur van dr. Ratcliffe worden verzocht opnieuw contact op te nemen. Zij zullen dan als eersten op de lijst van vandaag geplaatst worden.

"Tenslotte is er vanmiddag tussen twee en zes spreekuur bij Len en Hannah Robson, Robson Station. Daar zal zoals gewoonlijk dr. Ratcliffe dienst doen. Dus ieder die medische hulp nodig heeft, of zin heeft in een praatje met zijn buren, of trek heeft in Hannah´s overheerlijke cakes en koekjes is van harte welkom op Robson Station, vanmiddag van twee tot zes uur."

xxxxx

"O help, was dat vanmiddag?!" Mary Beckett wrong haar handen. "Dat zul je altijd zien: dan komt alles tegelijk... Ik dacht dat die clinic morgen was! Nou ja, ´t is niet anders... Alleen... meisjes, jullie moeten vanochtend maar even zelfstandig studeren. Ik heb geen tijd voor de lessen vandaag; het spijt me."

De twee dertienjarige tieners keken elkaar veelbetekenend aan. Zelf studeren, zonder toezicht, dat stond gelijk aan...!

"Mam, mag ik van tafel?" vroeg de tienjarige Lionel.

"Jawel," zei zijn moeder terwijl ze begon de ontbijttafel af te ruimen. "Als je maar zorgt dat je om negen uur met je boeken en schriften bij de radio zit. En met een pen die het doet!"

"Jaha," zuchtte Lionel nors, maar toen rende hij opgewekt de keuken uit. Het was nog lang geen negen uur!

"Mam, mogen we mee naar de clinic vanmiddag?" vroeg Tammy.

"Hm? Jawel hoor. Wil jij ook mee, Stacey? Eens zien hoe je hier in de Outback naar de dokter gaat?"

Stacey knikte wat onzeker. "Alleen... ik zou niet weten waarom ik naar de dokter zou moeten."

Haar tante lachte. "Daar gaat het niet alleen om, hoor. Het is ook gewoon voor de gezelligheid: iedereen uit de buurt weer even te spreken."

"En lekker te snoepen," vulde Tammy aan. "Citroencake, lemingtons, chocoladecake, scones, truffels..."

"Ja ja," zuchtte haar moeder. "Nou, vort, mijn keuken uit jullie. Ik heb meer te doen. Zorg dat jullie om één uur klaar zijn als jullie mee willen vanmiddag."

"Geen probleem!" grijnsde Tammy, en ze trok haar nichtje mee naar haar kamer.

"Joh, je móét gewoon mee vanmiddag!" vervolgde ze toen ze zich op haar bed geïnstalleerd hadden. "Die dr. Ratcliffe is het grootste stuk van New South Wales! En vrijgezel ook nog, dus daar heb je veel meer aan dan die Tom Cruise van jou!"

Stacey´s ogen begonnen te glinsteren. "Hoe ziet hij eruit?"

"Hij heeft donker, rossigbruin haar. Kastanjebruin. Bruine ogen als van een lieve teddybeer. En een glimlach als... als van een engel. Heel slank; ik schat hem zo 1.75, 1.80 m lang."

"Hoe heet hij?"

"David." Tammy´s stem was hemels.

"Hoe oud is hij?"

Ze zuchtte. "Weet ik niet precies. Ik heb het hem nooit durven vragen. Ik schat hem zo tussen de twintig en de dertig."

"Heb je een foto van hem?"

Tammy steunde over zoveel wanbegrip. "Je kunt toch geen foto van je dokter maken?!"

"Waarom niet?" Stacey grijnsde. "Weet je wat? Ik neem vanmiddag mijn camera mee, en dan vraag ik wel of jij met hem op de foto mag. Ik kom immers uit de stad, dus voor mij is dat hele Flying Doctorsgedoe nieuw!"

Tammy aarzelde tussen hoop en vrees. "Zou je dat kunnen maken? Wat zou hij daarvan denken?"

"Geen idee. Maar we kunnen het toch vragen?"

"Als jij dat dan maar vraagt!" bedong Tammy. "Ik geloof nooit dat ik mijn mond open durf te doen tegen hem."

"Handig als je bij hem op het spreekuur komt!" Stacey lachte. "En als hij je dan vraagt om ´aah´ te zeggen?"

Tammy werd rood. "Nou ja... eh..."

Stacey schoot eensklaps recht. "Weet je wat we doen? We zorgen dat we er vanmiddag superverleidelijk uitzien. Haar opgestoken, make-up, vlotte kleren. Je mag wel wat van mij lenen als je wilt. En dan gaan wij samen naar het spreekuur. En dan verzinnen we gewoon allerlei klachten, zodat hij ons uitgebreid moet onderzoeken." Ze rolde met haar ogen. "Stel je voor: die knappe dokter van jou aan je lijf..."

Tammy zat als versteend. "Je bedoelt...?"

"Ja! En als die David echt zo´n stuk is, ben ik ook wel bereid om dan nog een keer in de rij te gaan staan, met het smoesje dat ik nog iets vergeten was te vragen. Hebben we nog een tweede keer zijn volle aandacht! Nou, wat denk je?"

Tammy aarzelde. "Denk je echt...?"

"Absoluut. Nou ja, voor jou dan. Voor mezelf wil ik eerst wel even zien of hij inderdaad tegen mijn Tommy op kan."

"Tom Cruise is een acteur!" zei Tammy verachtelijk. "Die maakt alleen maar gevaar mee in de filmstudio, met vangnetten en allerhande trucage. En als het maar een beetje gevaarlijk is, dan neemt een stuntman zijn plaats in. Wat een held..."

Stacey grinnikte, niet in het minst beledigd. "Alsof die dr. Ratcliffe van jou zo´n held is... Pillen uitdelen en recepten uitschrijven, ja ja..."

Tammy slaakte een zucht. Haar nichtje had duidelijk niet het flauwste benul hoe het leven in de Outback eraan toeging.

"David Ratcliffe heeft al meer meegemaakt dan die Tom Cruise in al zijn films bij elkaar. Hij heeft een paar keer vastgezeten in een mijn, en hij heeft al een vliegtuigongeluk overleefd. Hij heeft het vliegtuig van de Flying Doctors eens in een noodweer aan de grond moeten zetten toen Debbie de pilote niet goed werd. Hij heeft Mr. en Mrs. Robson eens het leven gered; midden in een bosbrand is hij toen hier naar toe gekomen. Hij heeft Emma van de garage uit het dorp van de verdrinkingsdood gered. Ga zo maar door; hij heeft tientallen, misschien wel honderden mensen het leven gered. En de helft weet ik waarschijnlijk niet eens. Bij de Flying Doctors werken is wel wat anders dan doktertje spelen in de stad, hoor!"

Stacey´s interesse en bewondering groeiden nu toch snel. "Vertel nog eens wat meer van hem."

En Tammy vertelde. Alles wat ze wist: van zijn voorkeur voor appeltaart tot de haar bekende details van de operatie van Mrs. Robson. Van zijn spitse elfenoren tot zijn stoere bruine instappers. Dat hij een meester was in het optrekken van één wenkbrauw, en dat hij er het beste uitzag in zijn perzikkleurige shirt. Dat hij soms een leesbril gebruikte, maar dat ze nog niet had kunnen ontdekken of hij misschien lenzen droeg. Dat hij rechtshandig was, zijn koffie met suiker maar zonder melk dronk, en opvallend vaak ´alsjeblieft´ en ´dank je wel´ zei. En dat hij de knapste, aantrekkelijkste en meest begeerde vrijgezel van de Outback was.

"Wow," verzuchtte Stacey toen haar nichtje was uitverteld. "Ik geloof dat ik toch wat begin te voelen voor die dokter van jou..."

Ze zwegen een tijdje.

"Weet je wat we moeten doen?" zei Stacey uiteindelijk. "We moeten zorgen dat hij ons niet meteen weer vergeet als dat spreekuur is afgelopen. Kunnen we hem niet iets geven of zo? Een aandenken? Een liefdesbrief misschien?"

"Sommige mensen nemen altijd iets lekkers voor de dokters mee. Lemingtons, citroencake, chocoladecake..." vertelde Tammy.

Stacey´s ogen begonnen weer te glinsteren. "Prachtig! En hij houdt het meest van appeltaart, zei je? Dan gaan wij nú een appeltaart bakken; dat scheelt je moeder weer in werk! Of wacht eens..." Ze beet ondeugend op haar lip en liep haar ideetje in gedachten nog eens langs. Toen boog ze zich naar Tammy toe en fluisterde samenzweerderig: "Als we nou eens..." Ze fluisterde en fluisterde... en met een hoop gegiechel zetten de meisjes zich aan Tammy´s bureau.

"Dat is een moordplan!" giebelde Tammy.


	2. Chapter 2

Het was tegen half negen dat David op Olivia´s deur klopte en om de hoek keek. "Mag ik even binnenkomen?"

Olivia knikte, en hij kwam op de rand van het bed zitten.

"Sorry dat ik vanochtend zo chagrijnig tegen je was. Het was gewoon... na twee dagen en een nacht werken, vrijwel zonder slaap, dan heb je je nachtrust hard nodig. Ik was er gewoon nog niet aan toe om wakker te worden. Het spijt me."

Olivia keek hem aan, maar zei niets.

"Ben je boos op me?" informeerde David toen ze bleef zwijgen.

Het meisje schudde haar hoofd. En ineens begon ze te huilen. David sloeg de deken terug, trok haar overeind en nam haar op schoot. Dicht kroop ze tegen hem aan. Maar hij wist niet goed wat te zeggen. Was zijn afwijzende houding die ochtend zó desastreus geweest?

Maar net toen hij iets in die geest wilde zeggen, bracht Olivia uit: "Mamma... Ze gingen mamma doodschieten... En toen... en toen... " Ze verborg haar gezicht tegen zijn schouder en huilde hartverscheurend. "Ik wil naar mamma!"

Hij fronste. Waren dit nieuwe mededelingen over haar verleden? Dat kon toch niet; Maureen had hem zelf verteld dat Olivia´s moeder levend en wel naar Angola was teruggestuurd.

"En toen gingen de soldaten het huis in brand steken. En pappa werd boos, maar de soldaten lachten. En er was overal vuur, en toen kwam er een hele grote leeuw en die... die at pappa op..."

Ah, nu begreep hij het. "Olivia, je hebt gedroomd," suste hij geruststellend. "En in je dromen worden dingen die echt gebeurd zijn en dingen waarvoor je bang bent dat ze zullen gebeuren vaak door elkaar gegooid."

Ze keek met een betraand snoetje naar hem op. "Is het dan toch niet echt waar?" vroeg ze aarzelend.

"Sommige dingen zijn echt waar; die heeft Maureen me ook verteld," antwoordde hij ernstig. "Pappa is dood en het huis is afgebrand. Dat heb je me nota bene zelf ook verteld. Maar mamma leeft nog gewoon voor zover ik weet. Ja toch?"

Olivia knikte en veegde haar tranen weg. "Maar ik wil naar mamma..."

David aarzelde. "Mamma is in Angola, Olivia. Wil jij daar ook naar toe?"

Het meisje huiverde. "Nee."

Hij knuffelde haar.

"Ik hoef toch niet terug, hè?" vroeg ze angstig.

Hij slaakte een zucht. "We doen wat we kunnen, Olivia. Ik zal straks eerst eens aan het bellen gaan; daar is gisteren in alle drukte niet van gekomen."

Ze knikte, en er viel een stilte.

"Hé, maar je wilde me van alles laten zien!" zei David uiteindelijk. "Ik ben nu zo wakker als wat, dus...?"

Een stralende lach brak door op haar gezicht. "Ja. Kom!" Ze gleed van zijn knieën en trok hem mee naar de woonkamer om alles te showen.

David nam er even alle tijd voor; daartoe voelde hij zich wel verplicht na zijn chagrijnige reactie eerder die ochtend. Na lang dubben besloot Olivia voor die dag tot de spijkerbroek met de vlindertjes en een bijpassend roze T-shirt. David maakte zich ook klaar, en na een gezellig gerekt ontbijt liepen ze hand in hand naar de pub. Van Olivia´s zwijgzaamheid van haar eerste dag in de Crossing was weinig meer te merken: ze babbelde honderduit over haar middag in Broken Hill met Chris. David genoot er in stilte van. Het leek hem een teken dat het kind in haar niet volledig was weggevaagd door alle nare ervaringen. Er was nog hoop. Als die Immigratiedienst nu maar...

Nadat hij Olivia bij Nancy had afgeleverd, liep hij door naar de basis. Er zaten een stuk of vijf mensen in de wachtkamer. Maar in plaats van er één op het spreekuur te nodigen, groette hij ze slechts en sloot zich op in de kleine spreekkamer. Nu eerst even bellen naar het Rode Kruis en zo. Voor er weer wat tussen kwam...

xxxxx

Kate schoof het gordijn opzij. "Hallo Kiara. Kijk eens wie ik hier voor je heb!"

Ze reed een plastic wiegje naar binnen. Onder het roze dekentje lag een schattig popje te slapen.

"Oh, mio bebé!" riep Kiara uit. Ze wilde al overeind komen, en Kate hielp haar met een extra kussen in haar rug. Kiara kreeg haar dochtertje in haar armen, en Kate keek toe hoe ze het kindje met glanzende ogen bekeek. Lieve woordjes werden gefluisterd, de vingertjes geteld... Ach kijk, de oogjes gingen open...

Kate genoot - als altijd - van de aanblik van zo´n klein wurm. En de stralende blik van de moeder... Misschien moest ze Geoff toch maar eens opporren om...

Maar haar gedachten werden onderbroken door een radde, onverstaanbare vraag van Kiara.

"Het spijt me, ik versta geen Italiaans," verontschuldigde ze zich. "No italiano."

Kiara hield het kindje met haar elleboog tegen zich aangedrukt, en maakte een beweging alsof ze een boek opensloeg. "Libro."

"Een boek?" meende Kate te begrijpen.

"Sì. Un libro. Un boek. Con dei nomi per il bebé."

Kate schudde niet-begrijpend haar hoofd.

"Un boek," herhaalde Kiara. "Con dei nomi. Kate. David. Annika. Debbie. Geoff. Kiara. Maureen. Chris. Per il bebé."

"Een namenboekje!" begreep Kate opgelucht.

"Sì!" knikte Kiara. "Per il bebé!"

Kate knikte dat ze het begreep. "Ik ga voor je kijken. Zoeken," zei ze met gebaren erbij. Hier in het ziekenhuis was er geen, voor zover ze wist. Maar anders zou ze dadelijk in de koffiepauze wel even naar de winkel wippen. Wellicht dat er daar zoiets stond.

xxxxx

"Zo. Dit is wel klaar nu. Ga je mee boodschappen doen?"

Nancy knikte haar kleine hulpje vriendelijk toe. Ze hadden samen de pub en de bistro schoongemaakt, glazen opgeruimd, de ontbijtspullen afgewassen. Olivia was haar schroom tegenover de vriendelijke ´oma´ al snel kwijtgeraakt, en Nancy´s algemene liefde voor kinderen had geen enkele moeite gehad om ´het arme opgejaagde kleine ding´ al vanaf het eerste ogenblik in haar hart te sluiten. Nu ook pakte ze haar tas en strekte haar hand naar het meisje uit. Zonder aarzelen legde Olivia de hare erin, en gezellig babbelend staken ze de straat over naar de winkel van Mrs. Carnegie.

"Hallo Violet," zong Nancy toen ze de winkel binnenstapten.

"Hm," was het enige dat ze ten antwoord kreeg. Mrs. Carnegie zat over de krant gebogen, en las met gespannen aandacht het hoofdartikel.

Nancy keek even verbaasd over die weinig enthousiaste reactie van haar vriendin, maar haalde toen haar schouders op. "Kom. Laat Mrs. Carnegie maar even de krant lezen; wij zoeken alvast bij elkaar wat we nodig hebben."

Ze nam een mandje, en samen doorkruisten ze het kleine winkeltje. En toen ze terugkwamen bij de toonbank, sloeg Mrs. Carnegie net met een zucht de krant dicht.

"Wel, wat mag het wezen?" vroeg ze met een bezorgde glimlach.

Nancy zette het mandje op de toonbank en begon de rest van haar lijstje af te werken, terwijl Olivia even afdwaalde naar een rekje met haarfrutsels. Mrs. Carnegie volgde haar met argusogen.

"Kijken doen we met de ogen, meisje, niet met de vingers!" snerpte ze toen Olivia aan een pluizig bolletje voelde.

Geschrokken trok het meisje haar hand terug.

"Nou, Violet..." begon Nancy misprijzend. "Ze doet toch niks? Ze mag toch wel even kijken. Ik wed dat alle meisjes daar altijd even een kijkje nemen, waar of niet?"

"Ja ja," mompelde Violet koppig, "en ondertussen de winkel onder mijn handen leegjatten. Nee Nancy, geloof me nou maar: ik heb ervaring genoeg! En vreemde kinderen zijn het ergst!"

Nancy zag hoe Olivia een kleur kreeg en bedremmeld naar Violet keek. "Nou nou, Violet... Let een beetje op je woorden, wil je? Het gaat niet aan om in het wilde weg beschuldigingen te uiten. En ik weet zeker dat die kleine Olivia geen kwaad in de zin heeft. Weet je wat?" vervolgde ze tegen haar beschermelingetje. "Zoek jij maar eens wat moois uit voor in je haar. Dan zal ik dadelijk staarten of vlechten of zo bij je maken. ´t Is niets gedaan zo, die lange pieken in je gezicht."

Olivia keek aarzelend van de één naar de ander, maar Nancy knikte haar vriendelijk toe, en enigszins gerustgesteld keek ze verder tussen de frutseltjes.

"Zo," zei Nancy tevreden, "zo behandel je je klanten, Violet! Waarom ben je zo chagrijnig? Met je verkeerde been uit bed gestapt soms?"

Violet zuchtte. "Ach, die krant ook..."

Nancy trok vragend haar wenkbrauwen op.

"Heb je het niet gelezen vanochtend?" vroeg Violet.

Nancy schudde haar hoofd. "Vic is bij ons degene die trouw de krant leest; ik maar zelden."

De winkelbel klingelde en Kate kwam binnen.

"Goeiemorgen."

"Hallo Kate," antwoordde Mrs. Carnegie afwezig, om meteen haar verhaal tegen Nancy te vervolgen. "Ach, er komt vannacht een maansverduistering. Een volledige maans-verduistering zelfs. Als ik het goed begrijp gaat de aarde dan tussen de maan en de zon door. En dan krijgt de maan geen licht meer. Snap je?"

Nancy knikte. "Ik denk het wel."

Het was even stil. Kate was doorgelopen naar het vak met de boeken, en Olivia stond te dubben bij de haarfrutsels.

"In ieder geval, zo´n maansverduistering schijnt allerlei oerinstincten bij de mens los te woelen. De krant staat vol met gissingen over de wereld die vannacht vergaat, en allerlei mediums en kaartendames en waarzeggers en zogenaamde profeten kletsen maar over onze laatste kansen op deze aarde, omdat we vannacht van de aardbodem zullen worden weggevaagd. Er zal niet eens een aardbodem meer zíjn, beweerde er zelfs één!"

"Zou het heus?" aarzelde Nancy.

"Natuurlijk niet," beweerde Violet stellig. "Allemaal nonsens natuurlijk. Praatjes om de krant vol te krijgen. Maar je zal ze de kost geven die er wèl geloof aan hechten. En die zijn er; geloof me! Wie weet wat voor rare dingen die nu allemaal weer gaan doen vannacht. Er kunnen wel ongelukken van komen..."

Kate was ook bij de toonbank gekomen en legde er een klein boekje neer. "Ach Mrs. Carnegie, dat zal wel loslopen," suste ze. "Juist omdat ze het zo wetenschappelijk, maar in eenvoudige taal uitleggen. Ik denk dat maar weinig mensen hun oerinstincten dan nog de overhand laten krijgen."

"Ik hoop het," verzuchtte Violet terwijl ze de prijs van het boekje op de kassa aansloeg. "Ik wil Coopers Crossing liever houden zoals het is..."

Kate glimlachte. "Mrs. Carnegie, u gelooft toch zeker zelf niet aan de onzin van die ongeluksprofeten?!"

"Wie, ik? O nee, natuurlijk niet!" antwoordde Mrs. Carnegie met overtuiging. "Absoluut niet. Dat is 3,95 alsjeblieft."

Kate betaalde en kreeg haar wisselgeld en de bon.

"Je wordt er alleen zo depressief van," vervolgde Mrs. Carnegie op klagende toon. "Al die rampen die misschien niet eens zullen gebeuren... Je zou toch denken dat een krant bedoeld is om de mensen te vertellen wat voor narigheid er gebeurd is! Daar zouden ze toch genoeg aan moeten hebben, dunkt me? Niet wat er eventueel misschien nog gaat komen!"

"We wachten het maar af," vond Kate. "Maar maakt u zich niet al te ongerust. Het zal wel weer met een sisser aflopen, zoals gewoonlijk."

Ze pakte haar boekje, knikte de beide vrouwen gedag en liep naar buiten.

Nancy zuchtte. "Ik denk dat Kate gelijk heeft, Violet. Laten we maar afwachten. Mocht de wereld inderdaad vergaan vannacht, dan kunnen we daar toch niets aan veranderen."

Mrs. Carnegie ging weer bezig met Nancy´s boodschappenlijstje, maar hield vol: "Maar het is toch allemaal erg deprimerend. En zo on..." Ze bevroor in haar beweging.

"Violet?" reageerde Nancy geschrokken. "Violet, ben je niet in orde?"

Mrs. Carnegie draaide zich langzaam naar haar om. "Nancy," fluisterde ze hees, "zag jij wat Kate kocht?"

"Een boekje," antwoordde Nancy niet-begrijpend. "Maar wat heeft dat..."

"Een boekje, ja! En wàt voor boekje!" onderbrak Violet haar.

"Wat voor boekje?" vroeg Nancy puzzled.

"Een namenboekje!" Violets toon was een onderdrukte jubel, en ook Olivia keek op. "Ja, een namenboekje! ´_Hoe moet ons kindje heten?_´! O, Nancy..."

"Je bedoelt...?"

"Jaa!" jubelde Violet nu hartstochtelijk. "Dr. Geoff en zij... Eindelijk!" Ze zuchtte van genot. "Eindelijk zal die lieve Kate van ons moeder worden. Wat heerlijk! En wat een knappe kinderen zullen dat worden! O Nancy, is het niet fantastisch?"

Ze straalde naar alle kanten, en Nancy straalde met haar mee. "Wat heerlijk voor ze! Hoe ver zou ze al zijn, denk je? Dat ze zo´n namenboekje koopt?"

"Misschien weet ze het nog maar net, en wilde ze gewoon iets kopen om het tastbaar te maken," dacht Violet opgetogen.

"Wie weet gebruikt ze het vanavond om Geoff te vertellen dat hij vader wordt," opperde Nancy met glinsterende ogen. Ze proestte meisjesachtig. "Daar zal ze nog een kluif aan hebben! Geoff mag dan een uitmuntend arts zijn; het oppikken van hints is nooit zijn sterkste kant geweest."

xxxxx

"Mr. en Mrs. Andersson?"

Op Geoffs uitnodigende gebaar stond het echtpaar Andersson op. Hij liet hen voorgaan de spreekkamer in.

"Wel, wat kan ik voor jullie doen?" informeerde hij terwijl hij aan zijn bureau ging zitten.

Het bleef even stil. Thor Andersson keek even naar zijn vrouw, maar ze had haar ogen neergeslagen en haar handen lagen krampachtig samengeknepen in haar schoot. Hij haalde eens diep adem en keek Geoff aan. "We geven het op," zei hij zacht.

Geoff knikte langzaam, en Thor vervolgde: "Al die behandelingen zijn zo uitputtend. Het zet nu al zo lang ons hele leven op zijn kop, terwijl de kansen eigenlijk maar zo klein zijn... Miniem bijna... Steeds weer die spanning, steeds weer die teleurstelling... We kunnen het niet meer aan, doc... Dus..." Hij zuchtte. "We proberen ons er nu maar bij neer te leggen dat we geen kinderen zullen krijgen."

Geoff knikte. "Ik begrijp dat dit een heel moeilijke beslissing geweest moet zijn. Maar zowel medisch als psychologisch gezien denk ik toch dat het een goede beslissing zal zijn. Als de kans op succes zó klein is, en het is ondanks alle medische supervisie al zó vaak fout gegaan..."

Thor knikte.

"Britta?" wendde Geoff zich nu tot de tot nog toe zwijgende Mrs. Andersson. "Hoe sta jij hier tegenover?"

Britta Andersson keek op. Een wereld van droefheid, opstandigheid maar ook berusting lag in haar ogen. "Enerzijds is het een heerlijk rustig idee dat ik het nu achter me kan laten," zei ze zacht. "Steeds weer naar Sydney, steeds weer die eindeloze behandelingen, steeds weer die verlammende spanning en altijd weer het verdriet om de teleurstelling... Maar pijn doet het wel. Een droom die ondanks alles onbereikbaar blijft. Waarom wij? Er zijn zoveel ongewenste, verstoten kinderen in de wereld... en wij willen niets liever dan kinderen liefhebben, en we kunnen ze niet krijgen... Het lijkt niet eerlijk..."

Een stilte viel.

"Eerlijk gezegd," pakte Thor de draad van Britta´s verhaal op, "denken we erover om ons op te geven als pleegouders voor kinderen die om wat voor reden ook niet thuis kunnen wonen. Misschien kunnen we er zelfs een paar adopteren."

Een goedkeurende glimlach speelde om Geoffs lippen. "Die gedachte kwam ook bij mij op toen ik Britta´s woorden hoorde. Het lijkt me een heel goed idee!"

Britta schonk hem een waterig glimlachje. "Zo snijdt het mes aan twee kanten. Wij kunnen die kinderen geven wat ze zo node missen, en die kinderen kunnen ons geven waar wij zo naar verlangen."

"Maar doc," klonk Thor bezorgd, "kan dat zomaar? Ik bedoel... kunnen wij zomaar kinderen in huis nemen? Of gaat daar een gigantische bureaucratische papierwinkel aan vooraf?"

Geoff knikte. "Een zekere screening zal zeker vereist zijn. Ze zullen die kinderen natuurlijk niet bij de eerste de beste crimineel willen onderbrengen. Maar daarin verwacht ik voor jullie weinig problemen. Wellicht dat jullie verplicht worden een cursus te volgen; zeker als die opvang kinderen uit probleemmilieus geldt. En bij adoptie komt nog meer kijken. Al met al zullen jullie er rekening mee moeten houden dat er wellicht wat tijd overheen gaat voor je je eerste pleegkinderen kunt verwelkomen. Maar als er iets is waarmee ik jullie kan helpen, dan doe ik dat graag."

Thor knikte begerig. "Hebt u misschien adressen van verenigingen of organisaties of zo die zich daarmee bezig houden? Dan kunnen we eens informeren!"

Geoff knikte. "Ik geloof wel dat ik daar iets van heb. Momentje."

Hij pakte een map uit de kast, en bladerde die snel door. Een andere map... "Hebbes." Hij haalde de folders eruit en reikte ze aan Britta. "Als jullie daar eens beginnen te informeren..."

Britta keek naar hem op. "Dank u, dr. Standish."

xxxxx

"Môge, Violet." Jack kwam de winkel binnen en nam meteen een krant uit de standaard.

"Hallo Jack," antwoordde een stralende Mrs. Carnegie. "Wat zal het zijn?"

"Twaalf eieren alsjeblieft, Violet. En een paar nieuwe pennen. Ik heb er niet één meer die schrijft. En de krant natuurlijk."

Mrs. Carnegie dribbelde bedrijvig heen en weer en legde de gevraagde artikelen op de toonbank. "O Jack, heb je het al gehoord?" vroeg ze enthousiast terwijl ze de bedragen op de kassa aansloeg.

Jack zuchtte en sloeg zijn ogen een moment ten hemel. Wat zou er nu weer voor roddelpraat de ronde doen?

"Kate en dr. Geoff krijgen een baby!" jubelde Mrs. Carnegie.

Daar keek Jack van op. "Hé, da´s leuk! Fijn voor ze!"

"Ja hè? O, het is toch zo schattig..."

xxxxx

"Wauw..." verzuchtte DJ uit de grond van zijn hart.

Debbie, die met de vluchtadministratie bezig was, keek op. "Wat is er?"

"Wauw..." zei DJ nog eens. "Moet je dit zien!" Hij kwam naar haar toe met de krant uitgevouwen. David, die net zijn laatste patiënt uitliet, kwam ook nieuwsgierig dichterbij.

"Vannacht krijgen we een volledige maansverduistering! Als de maan nog maar net boven de horizon uitkomt, en dus heel groot lijkt, gaat de aarde tussen de maan en de zon door. De hele maan verdwijnt! En als ´ie weer zichtbaar wordt, is ´ie al zover gestegen dat het al ons vertrouwde kleine maantje zal zijn!"

David floot zachtjes. "Dat moet een spectaculair gezicht zijn! Hoe laat is dat?"

"Tien voor twaalf. Bijna lunchtijd," meldde DJ met een blik op de klok.

"Ja, ha ha, die maansverduistering natuurlijk," verduidelijkte David met een grijns.

"Hoezo ´natuurlijk´? Als jij vraagt hoe laat het is..."

Maar David trok de krant al naar zich toe en scande met vlugge ogen het artikel. "Hier. Hier staat het. Om 00.34 begint de aarde voor de maan te schuiven, en om even voor enen is de verduistering compleet."

Debbie schudde haar hoofd. "Mij te laat. Als ik toevallig in de lucht zit voor een noodgeval zal ik er een blik op werpen, maar anders blijf ik er niet voor wakker."

DJ schudde zijn hoofd. "Geen gevoel voor drama, die Debbie."

"Helemaal omdat we de maan zo groot zien dan," betoogde David. "Dat moet een machtig gezicht zijn."

Debbie grinnikte. "Dat zal best, maar ik ben toch niet van plan mijn nachtrust eraan op te offeren. Maar doe wat je niet laten kunt; ik zal je niet tegenhouden, hoor."

"Wellicht dat ik Annika meekrijg voor een wandeling bij maanlicht vanavond," mijmerde David.

Maar Debbie lachte hem uit. "Arme Annika! Denk je niet dat die ook veel liever in haar bed zou liggen om die tijd?"

David grijnsde verlegen. "Misschien wel, ja. Maar een wandeling bij maanlicht heeft toch wel wat, denk ik. En dan nog een maansverduistering erbij..." Zijn stem droomde weg.

DJ trok een gezicht. "Je bent maanziek, jij!"

"Helemaal niet," vond David. "Zo´n bijzondere maansverduistering is een unieke gebeurtenis, en..."

"En jij bent een dweepzieke romanticus; ja ja, we weten het," vulde DJ aan.

Debbie lachte. "Maanziek in twee betekenissen dus! We mogen wel uitkijken, DJ. Je weet maar nooit: misschien is het wel besmettelijk!"

DJ grijnsde. "Dat zou anders zo gek nog niet zijn. Ik ben single, jij hebt zelfs nog nooit een vriend gehad... Hé David, kun je ons niet even besmetten? Dan kunnen wij vanavond ook zwijmelen in het maanlicht!"

"Jullie samen?!"

"Ik ben immuun," verzekerde Debbie hen.

"Voor de maan of voor de romantiek?" wilde DJ weten.

"Voor allebei," was het droge antwoord. "Nou, gaan jullie eens mee naar de pub? Ik lust onderhand wel wat."

"Immuun voor romantiek," mompelde DJ bij zichzelf. "Dat wordt nooit wat met miss O´Brien..."


	3. Chapter 3

"O Sheila, heb je het grote nieuws al gehoord?" Dat waren de woorden waarmee Violet Carnegie haar volgende klant begroette.

"Nee? Vertel eens!" was het nieuwsgierige antwoord.

"Kate en dr. Geoff krijgen een baby!"

Sheila McLaughlin sloeg haar handen in elkaar. "O, wat enig! Hoe ver is ze al? Is alles goed?"

"Ze weet het nog maar net," babbelde Violet vertrouwelijk. "Vanmorgen was ze hier in de winkel en kocht het boekje ´_Hoe moet ons kindje heten?_` Je weet, daarvan heb ik er altijd één op voorraad staan. Gewoon voor het geval dàt. Met dat boekje wil ze dr. Geoff vanavond vertellen dat hij vader wordt. Ach, is het niet schattig...?"

Sheila McLaughlin knikte. "Het werd tijd ook. Hoe lang zijn ze onderhand al niet getrouwd? Een jaar of twee, drie?"

"Twee jaar," knikte Violet. "Och, ik vind het toch zo heerlijk voor Kate. Dat wordt een fantastische moeder, zul je zien."

"En Geoff is ook de jongste niet meer," ging Sheila McLaughlin verder. "Die zal toch ook al in de veertig zijn, schat ik. Je kunt die kinderen toch ook niet opzadelen met een bejaarde vader."

"Inderdaad." Violet was het helemaal met haar eens. "Maar hij zal een goede vader zijn, daar ben ik van overtuigd!" Ze zuchtte gelukzalig. "Wat een heerlijk nieuws toch allemaal. Eerst dr. David die gaat trouwen, nu weer een baby voor dr. Geoff en Kate... Ik weet gewoon niet waar ik het zoeken moet van geluk...!"

xxxxx

Het was al behoorlijk vol in de pub toen ze er binnen kwamen. Nog wel wat lege stoelen, maar de tafeltjes waren allemaal bezet.

"Pak een stoel en kom erbij zitten!" nodigde Emma die met Sam, Chris, Nick en Annie bij de deur zat. Ze maakten wat ruimte en Debbie, DJ en David schoven bij hen aan.

"O, David," zei Nancy toen ze hem zag, "jij wordt verwacht in de keuken!"

"In de keuken?" Verbaasd kwam David weer overeind. "Wat is er? Is er wat met Olivia?"

"Nee hoor. Olivia is een engel!" verzekerde Nancy hem. "Maar voor het geval dat je het vergeten was: er is nòg iemand in het dorp die zich bijzonder op je gezelschap verheugt."

"Annika," begrepen Emma, Chris en Annie tegelijk, en een lachsalvo rolde langs de tafel. Met een verlegen grijns baande David zich een weg achter de bar langs naar de keuken, terwijl Nancy aan zijn tafelgenoten verklapte: "Annika heeft een hele picknick klaargemaakt, dus David zien jullie vast niet terug voor zijn dienst weer begint!"

Er werd wat gegrinnikt, en Sam zei quasi-bezorgd: "Eén uur op het vliegveld, dan vertrekken we naar de Robsons. Ik hoop maar dat hij het niet vergeet!"

"Naar de Robsons? Vast niet!" lachte Chris. "Sinds Len dat ongeluk met die tractor had, heeft David er altijd op gestaan om die clinic bij hen te doen. Al moet hij daarvoor het hele rooster overhoop gooien."

DJ grinnikte. "Je weet maar nooit: Annika zou weleens een grotere attractie kunnen zijn dan Len en Hannah Robson bij elkaar!"

"Vast!" grinnikte Debbie. "Ik zie hem nog geen romantische wandeling bij maanlicht maken met Len en Hannah Robson ieder aan een arm."

Dat moesten ze natuurlijk even uitleggen; iets dat DJ maar al te graag deed terwijl Nancy hun bestellingen opnam.

"Compleet maanziek is die knul," eindigde hij gnuivend. "Wandelingen bij maanlicht, een o zo romantische maansverduistering erbij... Ik graag een zalm- en spinaziepie, Nancy!"

Nancy verdween, en Chris vroeg geïnteresseerd: "Een maansverduistering?"

DJ knikte enthousiast, en Sam verklaarde: "We krijgen een totale maansverduistering vannacht. Het moet een nogal spectaculair gezicht zijn, als ik dat zo begrijp. Ik wilde Emma ook al meenemen voor een nachtelijk wandelingetje."

"Als je dan maar een thermos met hete koffie meeneemt!" bedong zijn echtvriendin. "Naar die maan kijken is nog te daar aan toe, maar om daar nu ook nog bij te gaan blauwbekken...!"

"Is mijn warme lichaam je niet genoeg?" deed Sam beledigd. "Ik wilde je nota bene met mijn liefde verwarmen, in die romantische maneschijn!"

Emma schoot in de lach, en sloeg hem speels tegen de borst. "Nou, vooruit dan maar. Met koffie èn liefde moet het wel uit te houden zijn."

DJ wreef zich vergenoegd in de handen. "´t Wordt druk vannacht! Om één uur lopen alle verliefde stelletjes op straat om die romantische maansverduistering te aanschouwen!"

Sam grinnikte. "En jij dan? Poor lonesome cowboy die je bent... Waar ga jij een lief meisje vandaan halen om die ´romantische´ maansverduistering mee te bekijken?"

DJ´s blik versomberde, en Emma plaagde: "Welnee, DJ ligt braaf in zijn bed om die tijd. Om acht uur oogjes dicht en snaveltje toe, hè DJ?"

"Hm. Het is gewoon niet eerlijk. Iedereen heeft een minnaar, behalve ik. Waarom heb ik nou geen vriendinnetje om zo´n nachtelijke eclips mee te kijken?"

"Je zou met Chris samen kunnen kijken," suggereerde Annie. "Of met Debbie."

Maar Chris hief afwerend haar handen, en Debbie moest hartelijk lachen om die suggestie. "Je bent al de tweede die me dat voorstelt! Vergeet het maar! _Ik_ ben van plan braaf in mijn bed te liggen tegen die tijd! Laat die maan maar verdwijnen zonder mij; hij komt heus wel weer terug ook."

DJ zuchtte diep. "Er zit ook werkelijk geen greintje romantiek in jou, hè Debbie?"

Debbie fronste licht, maar Emma vervolgde: "Nou, ik kan me voorstellen dat er weinig romantiek schuilt in een maansverduistering als jíj erbij bent, DJ. Je zou er waarschijnlijk een live reportage van maken! Superromantisch, hoor..."

"Is Nick dan misschien iets voor onze Debbie? Dat is niet zo´n prater!" Het begon een spelletje te worden, leek het wel. Maar Nick schudde zijn hoofd, en nu was het Annie die afwerend haar handen hief. "Sorry. Nick heeft mij al gevraagd voor vanavond!"

"Of Jack?" stelde DJ toen maar voor. "Die is ook single! Of anders Luke? Je moet toch èrgens de liefde vinden, Debbie!"

"Geen zorgen, dat gebeurt nog wel."

Sam grijnsde plagend. "Ooit."

"Ja, ooit!" Debbie begon zich te ergeren aan hun gewroet in haar leven. "Ik heb gewoon geen haast. Tijd genoeg."

"Wachten op de ware Jacob," kwam Chris haar te hulp. "Daar is toch niets mis mee, wel?"

DJ grinnikte ondeugend. "De ware Jacob! Voor onze Debbie? Laat me eens kijken... Zou dat misschien een piloot kunnen wezen? Nee... Ze is veel te gek op vliegtuigen; ik denk dat ze op een dag verliefd wordt op een mooi gestroomlijnd vliegtuig! En dan maar lang en gelukkig leven, want een vliegtuig zal niet gauw een huwelijksaanzoek afwijzen!"

"Doe niet zo gek," zei Debbie nu toch wat gekrenkt. "Als ik jou zo hoor, ben ik volkomen ongeschikt voor menselijke relaties."

"Nou, dat ben je toch ook? De manier waarop jij over vliegtuigen praat... Zo praten normale mensen over hun geliefde!"

Nu was het Emma die haar te hulp schoot: "Nou en? Dat doet Sam ook, maar dat betekent nog niet dat hij niet net zoveel van mij kan houden. Waar of niet, Sammie?"

Sam grinnikte en woelde plagend door haar blonde krullen. "Ik heb twee grote liefdes: mijn vrouw en mijn vliegtuig."

"Ja, maar dat is wat anders," grijnsde DJ.

Maar Chris zag dat Debbie zich begon te ergeren, en kwam er sussend tussendoor: "Hé, zo is ´t wel genoeg, jongens."

Maar DJ hoorde haar blijkbaar niet in al het gepraat om hen heen, want hij vervolgde met plagend leedvermaak: "Ik bedoel: Debbie heeft zelfs nog nooit een vriendje gehad, dus..."

"Dat heb ik wel!" brak Debbie hem geïrriteerd af, om het volgende ogenblik op haar tong te bijten. Wat zei ze nou toch? Het was haar gewoon ontglipt!

Ongelukkig genoeg was plotseling alle aandacht op haar gevestigd. "Heb jij een vriend gehad? Waar? Wie was het? Wanneer? Hoe heet ´ie?"

Een stortvloed van vragen werd over haar uitgestort terwijl ze koortsachtig probeerde haar gedachten weer een beetje op orde te krijgen. Want wat nu? Nu ze zo boud beweerd had dat ze een vriend had gehad - ´gehad´, gelukkig! - kon ze toch moeilijk terugkrabbelen? Of...? Nee, beter maar doorzetten nu. Dat zou haar in de toekomst in elk geval vrijwaren van die flauwe plagerijen over haar eeuwige vrijgezellenstatus...

Alle gezichten waren in nieuwsgierige afwachting naar haar toegekeerd.

"Nou? Hoe heet hij?" vroeg Annie opnieuw.

"Jerry." Dat had ze altijd al een leuke naam gevonden.

"En...?" drong Emma aan.

"Wat ´en´?"

"Hoe heet hij van achteren?" wilde ook DJ weten.

Debbie bevroor. Haar hoofd was leeg; ze wist geen enkele naam meer...! Toen viel haar oog op de sportkrant die een drijver aan het tafeltje naast hen zat te lezen. De kop schreeuwde haar toe: "**ZWEMGOUD VOOR O´NEILL**".

"O´Neill," zei ze dus zonder zich te bedenken, en liet een onhoorbare zucht ontsnappen. Gered door de krant...

"O´Neill? Jerry O´Neill? Hm... klinkt niet gek," vond Chris goedkeurend.

"O´Brien en O´Neill. Dat past wel bij elkaar!" grinnikte Nick.

"En waar hebben jullie elkaar leren kennen?" Emma was nieuwsgierig. Zoals altijd. En Debbie merkte dat ze er niet kwam met een naam alleen... Nou ja, nu ze toch een vroegere liefde aan het verzinnen was, kon ze het maar beter goed doen...

"We studeerden samen aan de RAAF Academie. We leerden elkaar kennen tijdens de introductieweek, en vervolgens hebben we tijdens de hele opleiding verkering gehad. Maar na ons afstuderen kreeg hij een goede baan bij de luchtmachtbasis in Darwin, en ik ging bij de RFDS en kwam voornamelijk in New South Wales terecht."

"En jullie zijn elkaar gewoon uit het oog verloren," begreep Chris.

Debbie knikte. Opgelucht. Dat klonk vrij plausibel. Toch?

"Tja, over zo´n afstand..." vond ook Sam. "Darwin is nou niet bepaald naast de deur."

"Wat jammer," vond Emma. "Houd je nog van hem?"

"Hm..." Debbie schokschouderde om een fractie van een seconde bedenktijd te winnen. "Weet ik eigenlijk niet. Het is al zo lang geleden..."

Een stilte viel.

"En hoe ziet hij eruit?" wilde Annie nog weten.

"Ja, is ´ie knap?" drong DJ aan.

"Heel knap." O help, moest ze nu ook nog gaan bedenken hoe die Jerry eruit zag?! Dit werd wel erg ingewikkeld zo... Zou ze maar niet liever opbiechten dat Jerry O´Neill helemaal niet bestond? Nee, onmogelijk... Daarvoor was ze al veel te ver gegaan... Nou, op hoop van zegen dan maar... "Nou, eh... hij was nogal lang. Goed gebouwd. Gespierd, bedoel ik. En eh... hij had blond haar. Dik, lichtblond haar. En heel heldere ogen. En ehm... een opvallend stralende glimlach." Zo, daar moesten ze het maar mee doen...

"Wow, wat een stuk!" plaagde DJ haar. "Nou begrijp ik ook waarom je mij niet wilde. En Nick niet. Om over Jack en Luke maar niet te spreken! Tegen zoiets perfects als die Jerry O´Neill van jou kunnen wij natuurlijk nooit op!"

Debbie glimlachte wat onwillig. Het leek erop dat zelfs een gefantaseerde minnaar haar in aanzien deed stijgen. Als het nou maar voldoende was om die onzin over haar onromantische aanleg de kop in te drukken. Want ook al had ze inderdaad nog nooit een vriend gehad, ze wist zeker dat ze heel erg romantisch zou kunnen zijn zodra ze haar ware Jacob gevonden zou hebben. Alleen was het nog niet zover; dat was alles.

En voor de rest ging het ze natuurlijk ook geen snars aan.


	4. Chapter 4

Ver van de drukte van de pub waren David en Annika aan de oever van de kreek neergestreken. Ze lagen languit in het gras en peuzelden van de sandwiches en het fruit dat Annika had meegenomen. Het water kabbelde vriendelijk, een zacht briesje deed de blaadjes van de struiken ritselen, en twee kleine vogels kwetterden tegen elkaar hoog in de lucht. Alles ademde vrede.

"Zeg David," begon Annika op het laatst, "komen zulke dingen als die van gisteren vaak voor?"

Hij draaide zijn hoofd naar haar toe. "Noodoproepen, bedoel je? Een paar keer per week gemiddeld. Maar er zijn ook weken dat er niets gebeurt. En ook weken dat we aan de gewone clinics niet eens toekomen."

"Nee, ik bedoelde die operatie. Dat je dingen moet doen waarvoor je helemaal niet bent opgeleid."

Hij glimlachte in een zucht. "Een enkele keer. Meestal red je het nog wel op tijd om in het ziekenhuis te komen."

"Maar ik had toch de indruk gisteren dat opereren op zich niet nieuw voor je is. Daarvoor wist je veel te goed wat je nodig had en hoe je het moest doen. De techniek, bedoel ik."

Hij knikte. "Ik heb inderdaad heel beperkte bevoegdheden in het opereren. Eerste noodhulp, zeg maar. Een blindedarm verwijderen is mijn maximum; zo´n ingreep mag ik in een noodsituatie zelfstandig uitvoeren. Maar dat is me pas één keer gebeurd. Over het algemeen hebben we de patiënt nog wel op tijd in het ziekenhuis, en dan nemen Geoff en Chris het vanzelfsprekend over. En verder word ik er bij gecompliceerde operaties nog weleens bijgehaald voor hand- en spandiensten. De beademing en zo. Dan pik je toch ook wel het één en ander op. Maar een keizersnee... och, daar draaien Geoff en Chris hun hand niet voor om. Daar hebben ze mijn assistentie echt niet bij nodig."

Het bleef even stil.

"Geoff en Chris zijn dus wel echte chirurgen, begrijp ik," concludeerde Annika.

David knikte. "Ik heb zelfs weleens gehoord dat Geoff een eigen chirurgische kliniek had in Sydney voor hij hier kwam. Geoff is echt een topchirurg!"

"Wat doet hij hier dan?" plaagde Annika, en ze kreeg prompt een por.

"Niet zo neerbuigend over de Outback, jij!"

Ze grinnikte.

"Soms denk ik er ook wel over om nog door te gaan voor chirurg," vervolgde hij dromerig. "Specialisatie of zo. Tijdens mijn opleiding heb ik een tijdje stage gelopen op een transplantatieafdeling. Dat was nog eens mooi werk. Dat trekt toch ook wel." Hij zweeg even. En zuchtte diep. "Maar dat zou natuurlijk wel betekenen dat ik me in de stad moet vestigen. Sydney, Melbourne... En clinics in de open lucht met hun gezelligheid en lekkernijen zijn er dan niet meer bij. Om maar niet te spreken van de onvoorspelbare avonturen hier..."

Annika glimlachte voor zich heen. "Waaruit ik dus mag opmaken dat je het best naar je zin hebt hier."

Hij grijnsde betrapt. "Eigenlijk wel, ja. Het is alleen... Ik heb het gevoel dat ik veel meer aankan dan alleen huisarts."

"Best mogelijk," antwoordde ze peinzend. "Maar joh, je hebt nog zoveel jaar te gaan tot aan je pensioen. Je hebt het nu hier naar je zin. Als je de Outback zat wordt, kun je toch altijd nog verder gaan kijken?"

Hij grinnikte. "Mijn pensioen nog wel! Dan heb ik nog wel een jaar of veertig."

"Zie je wel? Tijd genoeg!"

David grijnsde en keek op zijn horloge. "Tijd genoeg voor zulk soort dingen, ja, maar jammer genoeg niet meer voor gezellige picknicks. Ik moet er toch echt ongeveer vandoor als ik om één uur op het vliegveld wil zijn."

Hij kwam overeind en klopte het zand van zijn kleren. Annika kwam ook overeind zitten en vroeg: "Wat staat er op het programma vanmiddag?"

"Clinic bij de Robsons." Hij trok haar overeind en ving haar op in zijn armen. "Zin om mee te gaan misschien? Dan zie je ook nog wat van het normale leven van een flying doctor."

"Staan er geen keizersnedes op het programma?"

"Zelfs geen zwangere vrouwen, voor zover ik weet, dus je bent veilig. En Kate gaat ook mee, dus..."

Ze grinnikte. "Nou, als het dan mag..."

"´t Is niet de gewoonte om toeristen mee te nemen," gaf hij toe, "maar de beslissing ligt bij de verantwoordelijke arts. En dat ben ik vanmiddag. Dus... ga je mee?"

Ze sloeg haar armen om zijn nek en kuste hem. "Mm... Met jou altijd."

Een wat langere kus volgde, maar David wist zich plichtsgetrouw los te scheuren en grinnikte: "Op deze manier komen we nooit bij de Robsons."

Annika slaakte een zucht en liet hem los. Ze pakten de picknickspullen bij elkaar, en even later liepen ze hand in hand naar de basis.

Davids hand drukte even de hare. "´t Was gezellig, die picknick," zei hij, en gaf haar een snelle kus.

xxxxx

"Tammy! Stacey! Zijn jullie zover? We moeten gaan!"

"Momentje!" hoorde Mary Beckett haar dochter antwoorden.

"Jullie appelflappen staan al in de auto, dus..."

"Ja mam, we komen eraan. We zijn bijna klaar."

Mary Beckett schudde haar hoofd en liep vast naar de auto. Lionel stond al op haar te wachten.

"Mag ik voorin, mam? Die meiden willen toch alleen maar giebelen..."

"Nou, vooruit maar. Dan kunnen Tam en Stacey zoveel giebelen als ze willen. Zit jij er ten minste niet tussen, hè jong?" Ze kroesde even door zijn bruine pieken en opende de deur voor hem.

Lionel - blij met het ereplaatsje - dook meteen de auto in en nestelde zich pontificaal op de passagiersplaats. "Zo. En geen vrouw die mij hier nog weg krijgt!"

Maar zijn moeder hoorde hem amper. Want de twee figuurtjes die ze daar uit het huis zag komen... De één met een air van zelfverzekerdheid die net iets te onverschillig was, de ander wiebelend op hoge hakken in een poging de zelfverzekerdheid van haar nichtje te evenaren. En beiden in een uur tijds gegroeid naar de volle volwassenheid, wat nog geaccentueerd werd door de strakke, zogenaamd hippe kleding die ze droegen en de veel te zware make-up...

"Sinds wanneer exploiteert de familie Robson een nachtclub?" informeerde ze droogjes toen de meisjes bij de auto kwamen.

Tammy keek naar de grond, maar Stacey vestigde haar zwartomrande ogen op haar tante en antwoordde onschuldig: "U zei toch dat een clinic van de Flying Doctors een sociale gebeurtenis was? Daarom. Nu ik al die mensen uit de buurt zal ontmoeten, wil ik natuurlijk wel een goede indruk maken. En Tammy ook."

Mary monsterde haar dochter en haar nichtje. Een doordringende lucht van haarlak, nagellak en iets te overvloedig gebruikte parfum hing om hen heen. "Indruk maken zullen jullie zeker," mompelde ze ironisch.

Wat nu? Moest ze de meisjes naar binnen sturen om zich als de wiedeweerga te wassen en zich als normale dertienjarigen te kleden? ´t Zou haarzelf een hoop vorsende blikken besparen, maar aan de andere kant... de meisjes zouden waarschijnlijk zelf het meeste commentaar krijgen. En dat zou weleens heel anders kunnen uitvallen dan ze verwachtten.

Ze zuchtte even. Beter waarschijnlijk om ze maar te laten begaan. Door schade en schande wordt een mens tenslotte wijs. Ook als die mens pas dertien is.

Ze zuchtte diep. "Nou, instappen dan maar."

xxxxx

"Hallo, Mrs. Carnegie."

"Ah, hallo Lizette! Alles goed met Roger en de kinderen?"

"Ja hoor. Prima."

"Zeg, heb je het grote nieuws al gehoord? Kate en dr. Geoff krijgen een baby komend najaar!"

"Wat leuk," reageerde Lizette Beaumont spontaan. "En ´t is maar goed ook. Met de paar kinderen per jaar die hier geboren worden... Roger is bang dat hij straks de school nog moet gaan inkrimpen."

"Nou, ´t gaat toch heel aardig de laatste tijd," vond Violet. "Vorige week die tweeling bij Maguire, gisteren dat kindje dat in het vliegtuig geboren is... Ik zou denken dat Roger toch niet te klagen heeft."

"Ja, maar die wonen te ver weg," verduidelijkte Lizette. "Dat worden leerlingen voor de School on the Air. Maar als het zo doorgaat hier in de Crossing en omgeving, wordt de school hier straks nog zo´n minischooltje met één leerkracht en alle kinderen in één klaslokaal."

Violet schudde bezwerend haar hoofd. "Zover komt het heus niet. Vergeet niet dat ze op de basis van de Flying Doctors allemaal in de leeftijdsfase zijn om een gezin te stichten! Kate en dr. Geoff nu, en Sam en Emma zijn toch ook al vier jaar getrouwd; daar zullen eerdaags toch ook wel kindertjes komen. En dr. David staat op het punt te trouwen, en Debbie en dr. Chris zullen toch ook wat op moeten gaan schieten... DJ is misschien nog niet rijp voor zoiets, maar bij Nick en Annie zie ik toch ook wel wat moois groeien. Je zult zien: met een paar jaar hebben we hier een heuse geboortegolf!"

xxxxx

"Tegen zessen ben ik hier weer terug, okay?" Sam liet de motoren draaien terwijl David, Kate en Annika hun gordels losmaakten.

"Weet je wel wat je zegt? Wil je werkelijk al het lekkers van Mrs. Robson mislopen?" plaagde Kate hem.

"Eigenlijk niet," gaf Sam toe, "maar ik heb het één en ander aan onderhoud te doen aan de Nomad. Dus als jullie wat voor me meenemen vanavond..."

"Geen zorgen, dat is Mrs. Robson wel toevertrouwd," grijnsde David. Hij pakte zijn koffer en één van de koelboxen en sprong naar buiten. Annika en Kate volgden zijn voorbeeld.

"Ha, dr. Ratcliffe! Fijn u weer eens te zien!" begroette Len Robson hem joviaal. Hij schudde David hartelijk de hand, en pas daarna richtte hij zijn aandacht op de beide dames. "Hallo Kate! Wel, en wie hebben we hier?"

David stelde Annika aan hem voor, en hij schudde ook haar hartelijk de hand.

"Annika komt uit Holland. Ze is speciaal voor de Flying Doctors naar Coopers Crossing gekomen, dus we vonden dat ze dan ook maar eens moest zien hoe het er hier in de praktijk aan toegaat."

Len knipoogde naar hem. "Ja ja. Je bruid moet tenslotte een idee hebben wat voor werk haar echtgenoot doet, hè?"

Davids mond viel open van verbazing; Annika kleurde. En Kate proestte.

"Jongen, nu woon je hier al een paar jaar... Ik dacht dat je onderhand wel wist dat dergelijke privézaken hier binnen de kortste keren publiek eigendom zijn." Len grijnsde en wisselde een blik van verstandhouding met Kate.

David deed zijn mond weer dicht. "Nee... ja..." stamelde hij toen. "Maar ik dacht dat dat een hersenspinsel van Mrs. Carnegie was..."

"Best mogelijk," knikte Len, "maar inmiddels is het al een paar dagen het gesprek van de dag in het district. Het roddeluurtje op de radio gaat over niks anders. Tja, wat wil je: als Mrs. Carnegie via de radiotelefoon contact opneemt met father Jacko om hem te vragen jullie huwelijk in te zegenen..."

Ongelovig staarde David hem aan. "Wàt?!" Hij keek eens naar Annika. Die had een kleur als vuur, en wist duidelijk ook niet waar ze kijken moest. Hij slaakte een zucht en haalde ietwat wanhopig zijn hand door zijn haar. In wat voor wespennest waren ze nou toch verzeild geraakt?!

Kate grinnikte vol leedvermaak. "Ik zie het er nog van komen dat jullie volgende week onder druk van de publieke opinie wel móéten trouwen!"

"Hoezo?" Len scheen nu toch te begrijpen dat er iets niet klopte. Vragend keek hij van de één naar de ander.

"Len," verklaarde David met een diepe zucht, "Annika en ik kennen elkaar net een week. Het is waar dat ik... eh... nou ja, nogal gek op haar ben, maar ze moet binnen twee weken het land uit vanwege haar visum. Mrs. Carnegie is dus rijkelijk voorbarig met haar conclusies, en als ik geweten had dat ze zó voortvarend was in haar maatregelen, dan... dan..."

"Dan had je haar misschien wel de nek omgedraaid," voltooide Len met pretlichtjes in zijn ogen. Zijn gezicht brak open in een geamuseerde lach. "Nou jongen, dan kun je vanmiddag beginnen met de boel recht te zetten. Want reken maar dat je er van je patiënten het nodige over te horen zult krijgen. En als je dan je gedoodverfde bruid nog meebrengt ook..."

Hij knipoogde, maar Annika keek hunkerend om naar de Nomad. Doch het vliegtuig was nauwelijks nog een stipje aan de azuurblauwe hemel.

David slaakte nog maar eens een zucht, en keek haar aan.

"David... ik geloof dat ik toch liever terug ga naar de Crossing... Zouden we Sam niet terug kunnen roepen?"

Hij schudde spijtig zijn hoofd. "Ik zou er ook wat voor over hebben om deze middag maar even over te slaan. Maar ik denk dat we er beter aan doen om er toch maar doorheen te bijten."

"Dan leer je ook dat onderdeel van de Outbackcultuur kennen," plaagde Kate. "Joh, dat is een voorrecht! De meeste toeristen dringen niet diep genoeg door in de samenleving om dat te kunnen meemaken!"

David zuchtte diep. "Op naar het tribunaal dan maar..."

xxxxx

De auto stond nog niet stil voor het huis of Hannah Robson kwam al naar buiten gesneld.

"Fijn dat jullie er zijn! Hallo dr. Ratcliffe! Ik zat gistermiddag aan de radio gekluisterd, dat begrijp je zeker wel! Zo´n keizersnee in het vliegtuig... Mens, wat spannend! Maar je hebt m´n vertrouwen allerminst beschaamd; ik wist zeker dat het je zou lukken! Hallo Kate! Alles goed? Wat zie ik, hebben jullie een gast meegebracht?"

Len knipoogde naar haar. "Hannah, dit is nu Annika."

"Oh!" Hannah lachte, stralend van ondeugd.

"Hannah," wilde David al met een vermoeide zucht beginnen met uitleggen.

Maar ze gaf hem de kans niet. "Ja, ik weet het. Je Hollandse bruid, hè?" lachte ze vrolijk. Ze nam Annika bij de arm en voerde haar mee naar binnen. "Ik vind het hartstikke leuk om je te leren kennen. En ik kan je wel vertellen dat je de hemel op je blote knieën mag danken dat je zo´n geweldige man als onze dr. Ratcliffe gevonden hebt. Hij is er altijd heel bescheiden over, maar als hij er niet was geweest, waren Len en ik allebei dood geweest. De eerste keer was toen Len onder de tractor kwam. Hij lag te brullen van de pijn, en ik riep natuurlijk in paniek de Flying Doctors op. Dr. Ratcliffe was op een clinic bij de Mullens. En hij heeft daar gewoon alles laten vallen, is in een auto gesprongen en hierheen geraced. En..."

David zuchtte nog maar eens toen hij ze naar binnen zag verdwijnen. En over zijn hoofd deelden Len en Kate een binnenpretje.

"Zullen wij de boel vast klaarzetten? Dan drinken we daarna wel een kopje thee en dan kunnen jullie beginnen," stelde Len voor.


	5. Chapter 5

"Pfoe, frisse lucht! Eindelijk weg uit die stank!" Lionel schoot de auto uit en zoog zijn longen met overdreven bewegingen vol. Toen ontdekte hij zijn vriendje, en rende opgelucht naar hem toe.

Tammy en Stacey klommen ook uit de auto - de eerste heel voorzichtig vanwege die verraderlijke hakken.

"Wel? Waar is ´ie?" fluisterde Stacey nieuwsgierig.

"Daar, op de veranda." Tammy wees voorzichtig. "Met dat lichte overhemd en die donkergroene broek."

Stacey tuurde in de aangewezen richting. "Zo op een afstandje ziet hij er inderdaad niet slecht uit. Maar ik wil hem even van dichterbij bekijken."

Vastbesloten liep ze het gazon op, waar al verscheidene mensen in groepjes stonden te praten. Veel nieuwsgierige en misprijzende blikken werden hen toegeworpen. Tammy voelde het schaamrood naar haar kaken stijgen, maar Stacey liep van de prins geen kwaad vermoedend tot bij de veranda en bleef toekijken hoe de jonge arts met een oudere dame sprak.

Zenuwachtig wiebelde Tammy achter haar aan. "Wat ga je doen?"

"Gewoon. Even keuren." Kritisch liet ze haar ogen over de slanke gestalte op de veranda gaan. "Mm, lang niet gek. Hij zou wat meer body mogen hebben, maar hij heeft inderdaad bijzonder mooie ogen. Die kleuren goed bij zijn haar. Zijn gezicht is wat scheef. Wat onregelmatig. Maar het heeft wel wat. Hij is inderdaad niet onknap."

Het onderwerp van haar keuring keek plotseling hun kant uit. Een vage trek van verwondering gleed over zijn gezicht, maar hij knikte de meisjes vriendelijk toe. Blij zijn aandacht gevangen te hebben wierp Stacey hem een stralende tandpastaglimlach toe, vergezeld van verleidelijk wimpergeknipper. De oudere dame keek afkeurend naar haar, maar David wendde zich vlug af om vrijelijk een lach te verbijten. Dat Tammy Beckett stilletjes met hem dweepte had hij al eerder gemerkt, maar deze vriendin van haar was er blijkbaar aanzienlijk opener in. Dat kon nog leuk worden vanmiddag...

"Die jeugd van tegenwoordig," mopperde Mrs. Matthews tegenover hem inmiddels. "Stadse fratsen... Moet je dat meisje van Beckett nu zien! Ze lijkt wel zo uit een bordeel weggelopen! Wat Mary bezielt om haar dochter er zo bij te laten lopen?"

David deed er maar wijselijk het zwijgen toe en bepaalde zijn aandacht bij zijn theebeker.

"Maar wat hoorde ik, dokter?" vervolgde Mrs. Matthews toen ze geen antwoord kreeg. "Gaat u trouwen?"

David zuchtte. "Mrs. Matthews, zoudt u me een heel grote dienst willen bewijzen?"

De oudere dame knikte.

"Zoudt u dan willen rondvertellen aan iedereen hier dat die trouwplannen uit de koker van Mrs. Carnegie komen? Een huwelijk is helemaal niet aan de orde. Ten eerste ken ik het betreffende meisje pas een goede week, en dat lijkt me schrikbarend kort om tot een huwelijk over te gaan, hoe graag ik haar ook mag. En ten tweede is haar visum bijna verlopen, dus ze moet binnen twee weken het land uit. Dat maakt een huwelijk dus sowieso al zo goed als onmogelijk. Als u dat voor me zou willen rondvertellen, dan zou ik u heel erg dankbaar zijn."

Weifelend keek Mrs. Matthews hem aan. "Meent u dat?"

"Ja, dat meen ik. Hoe jammer het ook is, van een huwelijk is nog helemaal geen sprake."

"Wat jammer," vond Mrs. Matthews. "Ik was anders vast komen kijken." Ze zuchtte berustend. "Maar goed, als het niet anders is..."

xxxxx

Intussen had Tammy Stacey meegetrokken tot achter een paar struiken.

"Waar ben je in vredesnaam mee bezig!?"

Stacey glimlachte breed. "Die dokter van jou inpalmen natuurlijk, wat dacht je dan? Daarvoor zijn we hier toch? Hij heeft mooie handen," vervolgde ze dromerig. "Stel je voor: die handen aan je lijf..."

Zenuwachtig keek Tammy om zich heen. "Doe even normaal...! Volgens mij zijn we hard bezig onszelf belachelijk te maken. Zie je niet hoe de mensen besmuikt naar ons kijken?"

"Laat ze kijken," vond Stacey luchthartig. "Misschien kijken ze wel uit bewondering. Benijden ze onze smaak. Ik bedoel: kijk nou eens om je heen! Al die vrouwen in truttige, modelloze bloemetjesjurken! Hartstikke fout. Of anders zijn ze gekleed als een man: in een spijkerbroek van de Wibra en een herenoverhemd. Totaal geen gevoel voor stijl. Nee joh, wij brengen de mode naar de Outback!"

Tammy aarzelde. "Maar ik begin er toch aan te twijfelen of dit wel zo verstandig was..."

"Wat wil je dan, Tamarindah-lief? Omkleden zal niet gaan, dan loop je helemaal te kijk!"

Tammy bloosde. "Nee, maar we hoeven het ook niet te overdrijven. Zoals je je daarnet bij David aanstelde..."

Stacey glimlachte wijsgerig. "Je bent gewoon jaloers. Nou, ga naar hem toe en geef hem ook zo´n verleidelijke glimlach. Dan staan we weer gelijk."

"Nee!" beet Tammy haar geschrokken toe.

Maar Stacey pakte haar geruststellend bij de schouders. "Geloof me, Tam, ik weet wat ik doe. Als je die David echt zo leuk vindt, moet je werk van hem maken. Je kunt natuurlijk op een afstandje gaan staan kwijlen, maar daar kom je geen stap verder mee. Als je zijn aandacht wilt hebben, moet je actie ondernemen. En dat is precies wat we hier doen. Dus... doe je nog mee? Voor David?"

Het duurde even, maar uiteindelijk gaf Tammy toe. "Maar niet zo idioot opvallend als je daarnet deed!"

"Okay, okay... Ik houd me wel een beetje op de achtergrond. Hij is tenslotte jouw grote liefde." Ze keek om zich heen. "Maar nu moet je me eerst even verder inlichten. Daar op de veranda staan allemaal medische spullen. Moet dat de behandelkamer voorstellen?"

Tammy knikte, en Stacey rolde met haar ogen. "Lekker veel privacy, zeg! Als je je uit moet kleden, sta je voor iedereen te kijk!"

"Nee, dat op de veranda is voor gewone dingen. Als je zo echt uitgebreid onderzocht moet worden, doen ze dat binnen. Wat dacht jij dan..."

"Nou, gelukkig maar... Om je voor de ogen van de wereld uit te kleden gaat mij toch ook een beetje te ver."

"Wil je dat dan?" Tammy staarde haar nichtje verbijsterd aan.

"Niet voor het oog van de wereld, nee. Maar wel voor die dokter natuurlijk."

"Maar dat kun je toch niet maken!?"

"Natuurlijk wel. Ik fingeer gewoon ademhalingsproblemen en hartklachten en zo. Zal hij toch op z´n minst naar mijn borst moeten luisteren!"

Tammy staarde haar met open mond aan.

"Wat kijk je nou? Daarvoor zijn we hier toch gekomen?"

Tammy klapte haar mond dicht. "Ja maar... dat kàn niet, Stace! Ik bedoel... als hij je onderzoekt... ik bedoel... dan ziet hij het toch! Wie heeft er nou borsten in alle kleuren van de regenboog?"

"Oeps!" Stacey schoot prompt in een giechelbui. "Daar had ik niet aan gedacht, nee..."

Tammy giechelde nerveus met haar mee.

"We zullen moeten kiezen," besloot Stacey uiteindelijk. "Of een goed figuur en geen lijfelijk onderzoek, of een lijfelijk onderzoek zonder uitdagende buste." Ze zuchtte sip. "En het leek nog wel zo´n goed idee..."

Zwijgend stonden ze bij elkaar. "Wat doe jij?" informeerde Stacey uiteindelijk.

"Ik denk dat ik die beha maar uit doe. Echt lekker zit hij toch ook niet," antwoordde Tammy met een zucht.

"Ja. Gelijk heb je. Het idee, dat je zo´n ding een groot deel van je leven moet dragen... Nee, dan prefereer ik die knappe arts aan mijn lijf!"

"Maar waar laten we die dingen?"

"In de auto natuurlijk."

"Maar we kunnen ze toch niet in de auto uittrekken? Dan sta je ook half naakt!"

"Ze hebben hier toch wel ergens een toilet?"

Wiebelend klom Tammy voor Stacey uit de veranda op, en ze gingen naar binnen. "Rotschoenen," mompelde ze verbeten.

xxxxx

David keek om de hoek van de keukendeur. "Hé, ben je van plan je de hele middag hier te verschuilen?"

Annika zette haar beker neer en keek hem aan. "Dat zou misschien wel het beste zijn."

Hij grijnsde en kwam binnen. "Het valt misschien nog wel mee. Ik heb al aan drie praatgrage dames verzocht het gerucht te verspreiden dat er van trouwen helemaal geen sprake is, dus als het een beetje meezit, weten alle aanwezigen dat inmiddels."

"Behalve Mrs. Robson dan," zuchtte Annika. "Ik kreeg er gewoon geen speld tussen!"

Hij grinnikte. "Ja, als je het over ´praatgraag´ hebt... Toch, het zijn fijne mensen hier, hoor. Dus... kom je? Ik moet ook zo eens beginnen. Desnoods blijf je vlakbij Kate en mij."

"Alsof dat de zaak niet zou verergeren..." Annika grijnsde. Maar ze stond toch op om hem naar buiten te volgen.

Maar net toen hij de gang in stapte, kwam er iemand in volle vaart langs haasten. Het was Tammy, met haar armen vol sokken en een beha er bovenop. Met een stap achteruit probeerde David nog een botsing te vermijden, maar ze knalde al tegen hem op. Met een geschrokken kreet liet ze alles uit haar handen vallen, in een poging haar evenwicht te bewaren op die wankele hakken. Maar David had haar al bij de ellebogen gegrepen voordat ze echt dreigde te vallen.

"Ho, rustig aan jij!" Hij knikte haar geschrokken, opgedirkte gezichtje toe, en een vurige blos kroop razendsnel op uit haar hals.

"Sorry," mompelde ze.

"Geeft niets," glimlachte hij goedmoedig, en bukte zich om de gevallen textiel op te rapen. Met een hoofd als een boei nam ze het van hem aan, en haastte zich toen zo snel als die wankele hakken haar konden dragen naar Stacey, die grijnzend bij de vliegendeur op haar wachtte.

"Wat was dàt?" informeerde Annika lachend.

David grijnsde. "Dat was Tammy Beckett. Tot vandaag kende ik haar niet anders dan in T-shirt en spijkerbroek. Ik vermoed dat die vriendin van haar haar het hoofd op hol gebracht heeft. Het leek me ook al sterk dat ze in een maand tijd zo´n buste gekweekt had. Maar het ging blijkbaar nòg vlugger om er weer af te komen."

Annika grinnikte. "Die wil indruk maken op een leuke jongen..."

David grijnsde wat verlegen. "Ja. Waarschijnlijk op mij."

xxxxx

"Dat was een meesterlijke zet!" complimenteerde Stacey met een grijns.

Maar Tammy kreunde. "Stace, ik schaam me dood! Wat moet hij wel niet denken?!"

"Wat hij denkt, is zijn zaak. Je hebt in elk geval goed zijn aandacht getrokken. Als je het expres had willen doen, had je het niet overtuigender kunnen spelen!"

xxxxx

Terug in de Crossing had Sam de Nomad tot bij de hangar gereden. Hij was zijn overall aangeschoten, en nu was hij fluitend in de weer met sleutels, olie en poetsdoeken bij één van de motoren. De zon scheen, en als het een beetje meezat, was deze motor tiptop in orde voor hij weer naar de Robsons moest.

De radio stond open. Het was altijd interessant om te horen wat er in de lucht gebeurde, al waren het maar simpele toestemmingen voor landen en opstijgen.

"Broken Hill, dit is Zulu Yankee Papa. Verzoek toestemming om te landen."

"Broken Hill voor Zulu Yankee Papa. Toestemming verleend. Over."

"Foxtrot Bravo India voor Bourke. Hé Brett, ben je al wakker?"

"Nauwelijks, matey. Wat is ´t, wil je je kist aan de grond zetten?"

"Zou wel handig zijn."

"Nou, vooruit dan maar. Niks anders in de omgeving."

"Dan mag je me straks helpen met tanken!"

"Nee, dank je. Dat doe je zelf maar."

"Ha ha! Je roes nog niet uitgeslapen? Ik zal je zo eens onder de koude kraan zetten."

"Bourke voor Foxtrot Bravo India. Zet dat vliegtuig aan de grond en bespaar me je commentaar, wil je? Gewoon een kater, dus... Over en uit."

Sam grijnsde terwijl hij een moer losdraaide. Maar plotseling werd zijn aandacht getrokken: "Mayday mayday mayday. Dit is Romeo Oscar Sierra, ongeveer twee mijl ten noorden van Coopers Crossing. Rechtermotor uitgevallen. Probeer Coopers Crossing te bereiken. Ander verkeer in de omgeving?"

Onmiddellijk kwam het antwoord van Jim de luchthavenbeheerder: "Coopers Crossing voor Romeo Oscar Sierra. Geen ander verkeer in de omgeving. Good luck, mate!"

Sam legde zijn gereedschap neer en liep om de Nomad heen. Inderdaad: in het noorden zag hij een Cessna moeizaam draaien om scheef op de landingsbaan van Coopers Crossing aan te koersen. Met zijn hand boven de ogen bleef hij staan kijken. Het vliegtuigje verloor schrikbarend snel hoogte. Het zou kiele-kiele worden of hij het vliegveld zou halen...

Er kwam een dikke sliert donkere rook uit de rechtermotor. Lager en lager zakte het toestel, maar met een plotselinge manoeuvre wist de piloot hem toch weer een eindje omhoog te krijgen. Scheef hing het kleine vliegtuig in de lucht. Als dat maar goed ging bij de landing... Een werkelijk ervaren piloot zou het nog wel lukken misschien, maar zo´n zondagspiloot als waar de Outback mee bezaaid was... Sam hoopte maar op de eerste optie; de noodoproep had immers betrekkelijk kalm geklonken. Gespannen keek hij toe. Nog vijftig meter, nog dertig, twintig... Hij redde het niet.... Nee, hij redde het wel! Net! Met een gewaagde manoeuvre wist de piloot op het laatste moment de vleugels recht te krijgen, en met een steeds dikker wordende rookpluim achter zich aan rolde het kleine toestel uit over de landingsbaan.

Niet ver van de hangar kwam hij tot stilstand. Sam snelde er naar toe om te zien of de piloot hulp nodig had.

"Dat ziet er niet best uit, mate!" zei hij toen de schijnbaar ongedeerde piloot de deur van de cockpit opende.

"Dat kun je wel zeggen, ja!" De piloot - een lange, donkerharige man van achterin de dertig - klom naar buiten en liep om zijn vliegtuig heen. Sam volgde hem. De piloot trok een handschoen aan en opende de motorkap. Een dikke rookwolk sloeg hen tegemoet.

"Hier is iets helemaal mis." De piloot zuchtte, en probeerde wat rook weg te wapperen zodat hij kon zien wat het probleem was. De rook begon inderdaad wat te dunnen, en samen inspecteerden ze de motor.

De piloot slaakte een zucht. "Dat zal toch eerst even gerepareerd moeten worden voor ik verder kan. Maar het wordt wel een smerig karweitje." Hij keek omlaag naar zijn nogal nette kleren: een witte broek en een lichtbruin overhemd. "Zou ik hier een overall kunnen lenen, denk je?" vroeg hij Sam.

"Tuurlijk. Geen probleem." Sam schudde hem de hand. "Ik ben Sam Patterson van de RFDS. Dus als ik je kan helpen..."

Een stralende glimlach gleed over het gezicht van de gestrande piloot. "Wel, ´t is altijd leuk om een collega te ontmoeten. Gerry O´Neill, van de RFDS in Alice Springs."

Sams ogen vielen bijna uit hun kassen. "Jerry O´Neill?! _De _Jerry O´Neill??"

"Inderdaad." De piloot keek wat geamuseerd. "Hoezo? Is mijn roem me al vooruit gesneld?"

Sam liet zijn adem ontsnappen. "Reken maar! Nou, welkom in Coopers Crossing, mate!"

De gedachten tolden door zijn hoofd. Deze Jerry had er duidelijk geen idee van dat zijn vroegere liefde hier in de Crossing woonde en werkte. Wel, dan zou hij hem eens even een verrassing bezorgen! Die motor zou niet één twee drie gefikst zijn, dus dat zou hem straks de gelegenheid geven om hem mee te tronen naar de pub voor een welverdiende maaltijd. Als hij het nu nog voor elkaar kon krijgen dat Debbie daar ook zou zijn... Misschien dat hij Emma straks even kon bellen, zodat zij dat onderdeel kon organiseren?


	6. Chapter 6

"Nick? Nick, ben je hier?" Omzichtig kwam Violet de garage binnenlopen. "Nick?"

Nicks donkere hoofd dook op vanonder een motorkap, en Emma kwam aanlopen van achter uit de werkplaats.

"Hallo Violet!" begroette ze haar opgewekt.

"Hallo, Emma," was Violets antwoord, maar ze liep meteen door naar Nick. "Nick, ik moet je even spreken. Heb je een momentje?"

"Een momentje wel," antwoordde Nick terwijl hij zijn besmeurde vingers afveegde aan een verre van schone poetslap. "Wat kan ik voor u doen?"

"Nou, Nick..." Mrs. Carnegie scheen plotseling wat te aarzelen. "Nou ja, kijk... Ik bedoel... Kijk, Annie was daarnet bij me in de winkel, en eh... nou ja, ik geloof dat je toch wel een beetje om Annie geeft, om het zo maar te zeggen. Niet?"

Nick sloeg zijn ogen neer, en Emma voelde de neiging om te proesten toen ze hem verlegen zag blozen.

"Nou ja, ehm... we zijn mates," mompelde hij quasi-onverschillig.

"Precies." Violet scheen moed te scheppen uit die verklaring. "En nu vertelde Annie me zo terloops dat jullie vannacht willen gaan paardrijden om op een stil plekje die maans-verduistering te aanschouwen..."

Nicks kleur verdiepte zich, en Emma moest op haar lip bijten om het niet uit te schateren. Het deed haar zo denken aan Violets bemoeienissen toen zij verkering had met Sam.... Zou Violet er nu haar zinnen op gezet hebben om Nick en Annie definitief bij elkaar te krijgen? Ouwe koppelaarster die ze was...

"Nick!" zei Violet dringend toen ze geen antwoord kreeg. Ze legde haar hand op zijn arm. "Nick, is dat nu werkelijk een goed idee? Ik bedoel... paardrijden bij nacht, en dan nog die maansverduistering! Kunnen jullie niet beter in het dorp blijven? Wie weet wat voor rare dingen er allemaal staan te gebeuren vannacht!"

Nu grijnsde Emma voluit. "Ja, vampieren en kraaien. Natuurlijk Violet, die komen allemaal uit hun holen zodra de maan even uit het zicht verdwijnt."

"Je moet er niet mee spotten, Emma!" sprak Mrs. Carnegie verwijtend. "Zo´n maans-verduistering maakt allerlei vreemde oergevoelens los in de mensen. Dan doen ze dingen die ze anders niet in hun hoofd zouden halen. Ik heb het zelf gelezen in de krant vanochtend!"

"Mrs. Carnegie, dat is toch allemaal kletspraat," verzekerde Emma haar, maar Mrs. Carnegie liet zich niet van de wijs brengen.

"Kletspraat of niet, ik zou toch niet graag zien dat zo´n jong, kwetsbaar ding als Annie aan die gevaren wordt blootgesteld. Ze is nog zo naïef en onervaren, zo jong... Alsjeblieft Nick, kunnen jullie niet gewoon in de Crossing blijven? Of nog liever: binnenshuis? Ik zal me anders zo´n zorgen maken, weet je..."

Emma snoof. "Ja, met de ramen en deuren gebarricadeerd, bedoelt u zeker. Nou, ter uwer informatie: Sam wil mij ook op een nachtelijke wandeling trakteren, dus..."

Mrs. Carnegie slaakte een kreet. "Niet jullie ook!"

Emma knikte monter. "Jawel. En ik weet toevallig dat David ook plannen heeft met Annika in die richting. En DJ is zo vol van die maansverduistering dat die vast ook wel op straat zal lopen."

Mrs. Carnegie sloeg haar ogen ten hemel. "Jullie tarten het noodlot!" kermde ze dramatisch.

Maar Emma klopte haar geruststellend op de schouder. "Het zal in ieder geval niet stil zijn op straat, dus als er wat gebeurt, is er onmiddellijk hulp bij de hand. En met èn Sam, èn Nick, èn David, èn DJ moeten we wel in staat zijn de vampieren van ons af te houden, denkt u ook niet?"

"Je moet er niet mee spotten, Emma!" zei Violet nog eens gepikeerd. "Natuurlijk bestaan er geen vampieren, dat gelooft immers geen mens. Maar met al die rare dingen die kunnen gebeuren op een nacht als deze..."

"Dan hebben we op z´n minst vier dappere kerels om drie arme, weerloze dames te beschermen," maakte Emma de zin af. "Dat moet genoeg zijn, dunkt me. Als u dat veiliger vindt, kunt u natuurlijk rustig thuis blijven, maar ik ben er van overtuigd dat u spoken ziet."

Fronsend keek Violet haar aan. "Hm." Ze draaide zich beledigd om en wilde de werkplaats uitstiefelen. Maar ze bedacht zich, en met een mierzoete glimlach vertelde ze haar grote nieuws: "Hebben jullie het trouwens al gehoord? Dr. Geoff en Kate krijgen een baby!"

"Wat leuk!" reageerde Emma spontaan.

En Nick knikte. "Gefeliciteerd."

"Ja, heerlijk hè? Ach Emma, ik hoop toch zo dat Sam en jij binnenkort ook..."

Een trek van irritatie en vage pijn gleed over Emma´s gezicht. "We hebben de tijd, Violet. We zijn nog jong."

"Ja, dat weet ik wel. Maar jullie zijn inmiddels al ruim vier jaar getrouwd. Dan wordt het zo langzamerhand toch tijd om..."

Een luid gerinkel onderbrak haar.

"Telefoon," meldde Emma, en ze verdween snel in het kantoortje, blij aan Violets babywensen te kunnen ontsnappen. "Hallo?"

"Em, met Sam. Hé, geloof het of niet, maar die Jerry Dinges is hier. Hij had motorpech en haalde nog net de landingsbaan. Hij is momenteel bezig met de reparatie, maar dat krijgt hij nooit klaar voor vanavond. Hij werkt nu in Alice Springs blijkbaar. Wat denk je: zullen we ze eens goed verrassen?"

Emma keek verwijtend naar de hoorn in haar hand, alsof die er iets aan kon doen dat ze niets van Sams relaas begreep. "Sam, waar heb je het over? Wie moet je verrassen? En wie is Jerry Dinges?"

"Jerry - hoe heet ´ie ook weer... O´Neill! Die vroegere liefde van Debbie, suffie!"

Emma slaakte een gilletje. "Jerry O´Neill?! Is die hier? In de Crossing?!"

"Ja! Dat probeer ik je de hele tijd al uit te leggen!"

"Heb je ´t hem verteld? Van Debbie?"

"Nee, natuurlijk niet! Hij heeft er duidelijk geen flauw benul van dat ze hier woont. Daarom: luister. Ik neem hem straks mee naar de pub voor een stevige maaltijd. Als jij nu kunt zorgen dat Debbie daar vanavond ook is? En reserveer dan meteen een tafel voor twee in een romantisch hoekje voor die twee."

Emma giechelde. "En voor ons! Dit wil ik voor geen goud missen!"

Ze hoorde Sam grinniken. "Ik ook niet eigenlijk. Onze Debbie verliefd!"

"Maar Debbie heeft toch dienst vanavond? Jij was toch vrij?"

"Ik neem haar dienst wel over, als het nodig mocht blijken. Dat zeg ik straks wel tegen DJ. Deze kans mogen we haar niet door de neus boren."

"Nee," beaamde Emma. "Wie weet wat voor moois daar nog uit kan opbloeien. Goed, ik zal zien dat ik de boel hier organiseer. Dan zie ik je vanavond in de pub, okay? Zeven uur, half acht?"

"Ja, zoiets. Tot straks!"

Emma legde de telefoon neer en liet een verwachtingsvolle zucht ontsnappen.

"Wat was dat?" informeerde Violet, die met Nick bij de deur had staan luisteren.

"Is die Jerry O´Neill hier in de Crossing?" Nicks ogen twinkelden ondeugend.

Emma knikte. Ze had twee kleuren van opwinding. Was me dat ook wat!

"Wie is Jerry O´Neill?" wilde Violet weten.

"Debbies vroegere geliefde," antwoordde Nick met een grijns.

"Debbie? Onze Debbie?" verwonderde Violet zich.

Emma knikte. "Debbie en deze Jerry waren studiegenoten. Ze hebben jaren verkering gehad, maar ze zijn elkaar gewoon uit het oog verloren toen hij een goede baan kreeg in Darwin."

"O, wat heerlijk!" Violet sloeg haar handen in elkaar. "En wat romantisch! Het wordt tijd ook: Debbie is ook de jongste niet meer; die zal toch ook al in de dertig zijn, schat ik. O, wat enig! En die Jerry O´Neill, wat is dat voor iemand?"

Emma haalde haar schouders op. "Een piloot, vermoed ik. Als ze samen gestudeerd hebben... Debbie heeft verder niet veel over hem verteld."

"Alleen hoe hij eruit zag," herinnerde Nick zich met een grijns. "Als je haar mag geloven is het zo´n Casanova dat heel Coopers Crossing daarbij in het niet valt."

Violet glom. "Dan houdt ze vast nog van hem. O, wat heerlijk! En wat nu? We kunnen die Jerry toch niet zomaar laten vertrekken, zonder dat Debbie hem gesproken heeft?"

"Daar zorg ik wel voor, Violet," stelde Emma haar gerust. "Sam neemt hem mee naar de pub vanavond, en ik zal zien dat ik Debbie meekrijg."

Violet huppelde bijna als een jong meisje: "O, ik ben zo nieuwsgierig! Wat zou het voor type zijn?"

"Komt u vanavond maar naar de bistro, dan kunt u hem met eigen ogen zien," stelde Emma voor. "Maar tot dan mondje dicht, hoor! Helemaal tegen Debbie! Het is veel leuker als het een verrassing is!"

"Natuurlijk! Zoiets zou ik nóóit verder vertellen," zei Mrs. Carnegie waardig. Waarop Nick ongelovig zijn wenkbrauwen optrok, en Emma met een snork Mrs. Carnegie de werkplaats begon uit te loodsen.

"Vanavond zullen we het wel zien," zei ze nog.

En met een opgewonden gezicht verdween Mrs. Carnegie naar haar winkel.

xxxxx

"De volgende graag!" David keek om de hoek van de veranda, en zag dat Tammy Beckett en haar vriendin opstonden om hem te volgen.

"Hallo Tammy." Hij knikte haar vriendelijk toe, en ook de vriendin kreeg een knikje.

"Pardon? Zij wenst voortaan Tamarindah genoemd te worden." De vriendin strekte bestudeerd haar hand naar hem uit. Even had hij de neiging er een galante kus op te drukken, net als in het toneelstuk op school vroeger. Maar gelukkig wist hij zich daar nog bijtijds van te weerhouden, en met een innerlijke grijns schudde hij haar gewoon conventioneel de hand. Duidelijk tot teleurstelling van de jongedame.

"Mijn naam is Anastasia. Anastasia Cunningham," stelde ze zich met zwoele stem aan hem voor. "Het is mij buitengewoon aangenaam kennis met u te maken, dr. Ratcliffe. Mijn nichtje Tamarindah heeft me al zóveel over u verteld!"

"Aha." Hij knikte maar eens, en trok sceptisch een wenkbrauw op naar Tammy. "Tamarindah?"

Het meisje kleurde en sloeg haar ogen neer. Dat was meer het gedrag dat hij de laatste maanden van haar gewend was.

Hij ging hen voor naar de provisorische spreekkamer en bood hen een stoel aan. "Wel, wat kan ik voor jullie doen?"

´Tamarindah´ keek naar de grond, maar Anastasia kruiste haar benen modieus over elkaar en keek met veel wimpergeknipper naar hem op. "Dr. Ratcliffe," begon ze, en haar stem had plotseling een kwijnende klank, "ik voel me toch zo slap tegenwoordig. Denkt u dat ik iets ernstigs heb?"

David keek haar eens doordringend aan. Het was misschien moeilijk te zien onder al die lagen make-up, maar op hem maakte het meisje een kerngezonde indruk. Hoe oud zou ze helemaal zijn? Dertien, veertien? Vijftien misschien?

"Weten je ouders daarvan?"

Een droevig hoofdschudden. "Mijn ouders zijn een paar maanden in Engeland voor hun werk. Vandaar dat ik zolang bij de familie Beckett verblijf."

David knikte. "Heb je er dan met Mr. en Mrs. Beckett over gesproken? Hoe lang heb je het al?"

Met een bestudeerd gebaar legde Anastasia haar vinger langs haar wang. Vuurrood plekte de gelakte nagel. "Eens kijken... Ik denk een week of twee. Het zal een paar dagen na mijn komst hier zijn geweest dat ik me voor het eerst zo voelde."

"Voel je je de hele tijd zo slap, of is het bij vlagen?"

Anastasia trok een lijdend gezicht. "De hele tijd, dokter. Dan heb ik hartkloppingen, en ik krijg bijna geen lucht... Mijn maag lijkt wel in mijn keel te zitten... En soms ben ik zo duizelig dat ik bijna omval! En dan die gemene steken in mijn zij en in mijn rug als ik me ook maar even inspan..."

´En als ik hier druk, doet het daar pijn,´ vulde David in gedachten aan.

"Wat denkt u, dr. Ratcliffe?" vervolgde Anastasia angstig. "Alstublieft, wilt u me grondig onderzoeken, zodat we ten minste weten wat er aan de hand is? Het zou toch niet iets dodelijks zijn?"

"Dat zullen we dan eerst maar eens bekijken," was zijn droge antwoord. Hij begon de indruk te krijgen dat hij voor het lapje gehouden werd; iets dat nog versterkt werd toen hij de band van de bloeddrukmeter om Anastasia´s arm wikkelde en daarbij de triomfantelijke blik opving die zijn patiënte naar Tammy - pardon: Tamarindah - wierp. Maar goed: eventjes meespelen kon weinig kwaad; mocht ze inderdaad werkelijk iets onder de leden hebben, dan zou hem geen nalatigheid kunnen worden verweten.

Terwijl hij haar bloeddruk opnam - normaal, zoals hij wel verwacht had - babbelde Anastasia onschuldig over koetjes en kalfjes. Heel haar lijdende pose was weer verdwenen als sneeuw voor de zon.

Hij nam zijn stethoscoop.

"Zal ik mijn topje even uittrekken?" bood Anastasia, ondanks de openluchtspreekkamer, bijna hoopvol aan.

"Stace!" siste Tammy geschokt.

Maar met een: "Doe maar geen moeite. Het gaat prima zo," voorkwam David al een halve striptease. "Zou je even diep adem willen halen, en dan langzaam uitademen, alsjeblieft?"

Anastasia sloeg haar ogen verongelijkt ten hemel, maar voldeed braaf aan zijn verzoek. En bij het voelen van Davids hand op haar rug terwijl hij geconcentreerd naar haar longen luisterde, trok ze triomfantelijk haar wenkbrauwen op naar Tammy.

David trok de stethoscoop uit zijn oren. "Je longen zijn het in ieder geval ook niet." Even bloedprikken nog maar. Diabetes zat tenslotte nog een béétje in de richting van de klachten die ze genoemd had. Al was die lijdende pose nu weer helemaal verdwenen...

"Hoe oud bent u eigenlijk?" informeerde ze terloops terwijl hij de bloedprikker opzocht.

"Zesentwintig," antwoordde hij zonder er echt bij na te denken. Maar ineens keek hij zijn jeugdige patiënte scherp aan. "Hoezo?"

Anastasia zond hem weer zo´n aanminnige tandpastaglimlach. "Niets. Zomaar. Dan ziet u er jonger uit dan u bent." Ze tuitte haar overrode lippen, begeleid door hernieuwd wimper-geknipper.

Maar David keek weer voor zich. Wat kon je daar nu op antwoorden?

Hij knielde bij haar neer en nam haar hand. "Even stilhouden, alsjeblieft."

"Wat gaat u doen?" vroeg ze gemaakt angstig.

"Even bloedprikken om je bloedsuikergehalte te controleren." Geroutineerd kweet hij zich van zijn taak, maar de knipoog die zijn patiënte naar ´Tamarindah´ stuurde, ontging hem niet.

Terwijl ze wachtten tot de meter het bloedsuikergehalte zou aangeven, vroeg Anastasia hem het hemd van het lijf: waar hij vandaan kwam, waar hij gestudeerd had, hoe lang hij hier al werkte, of hij het prettig werk vond, of hij ook broers en zussen had, wat voor auto hij had, wat zijn lievelingseten was, of hij huisdieren had, of hij van muziek hield...

David hield zijn antwoorden kort, maar uiteindelijk zei hij: "Wel, je bloed is ook in orde. Volgens mij ben je zo gezond als een vis, Anastasia. Ik denk dat een paar avonden vroeg naar bed je klachten wel volledig zullen verhelpen."

Geschokt staarde ze hem aan. "Maar dokter...! En die rode bulten op mijn rug dan?" Ze begon haar topje al omhoog te trekken, maar David had nog maar nauwelijks zijn mond open gedaan om te vragen wat voor rode bulten, of ´Tamarindah´ was met een rood hoofd overeind gesprongen.

"Stacey!" siste ze haar nichtje toe. Ze greep haar bij de arm en sleurde haar mee om de hoek van het huis.

David sloot zijn mond en keek ze na. Hij begreep dat zijn diagnose juist was geweest, en grinnikte bij zichzelf. En hoofdschuddend ging hij zijn volgende patiënt halen.


	7. Chapter 7

In een hoekje aan de andere kant van de weelderige tuin was Annika neergestreken. Met een beker thee en een lemington. Van hieraf had ze een mooi overzicht over het geheel. Maar veel kans om dat in alle rust in zich op te nemen kreeg ze niet. Davids tactiek om al via de tamtam het bericht te laten verspreiden dat er helemaal geen trouwplannen waren bleek weliswaar goed gewerkt te hebben, doch het maakte de nieuwsgierigheid van de aanwezige dames zeker niet minder. Zodoende zat ze maar hoogstzelden verlegen om aanspraak, maar na een half uur kon ze de vragen en gespreksonderwerpen bijna woordelijk voorspellen. Zelfs hun volgorde.

"Jij bent Annika, nietwaar? De vriendin van dr. Ratcliffe." Zo begon het. En dan knikte ze maar. Wat kon ze anders doen? Zeggen dat ze de koningin van Scheba was?

"Wat leuk om kennis met je te maken. Ik ben Joyce. Joyce Green."

"Hallo." Handje schudden.

"Ik hoorde dat je uit Holland komt?"

"Inderdaad."

"Hoe kom je dan in vredesnaam hier verzeild? Coopers Crossing is nu niet direct een bekende toeristische trekpleister."

En dan vertelde ze dus maar van die documentaire die ze jaren geleden gezien had, en dat ze zo nieuwsgierig was geweest naar het werk van die Flying Doctors.

"Ja, we zijn ook maar wat trots op onze Flying Doctors," klonk het dan. Vaak volgde dan een lofzang op iets dat ze hier of daar gedaan hadden waarmee ze iemand het leven hadden gered. En op de één of andere manier kwamen ze dan altijd uit bij de vraag: "Is het trouwens waar wat ik daarstraks hoorde: dat dr. David en jij toch niet gaan trouwen?"

En dan zuchtte ze maar eens, en verklaarde voor de zoveelste maal dat die trouwplannen niet aan hun eigen brein, maar aan dat van Mrs. Carnegie waren ontsproten. Dat David en zij elkaar vorige week pas hadden ontmoet, en dat ze sowieso binnen twee weken het land uit moest vanwege haar visum. En dat een huwelijk er dus helemaal niet inzat.

Een begrijpend knikken volgde daar dan op, doorgaans gepaard gaande van de verzuchting dat het toch wel jammer was. "We zouden wel weer eens een feestje kunnen gebruiken. En jullie lijken me toch echt wel bij elkaar te passen." Of: "Jullie zouden een prachtig paar zijn."

Een enkele keer kwamen er dan nog wat nieuwsgierige vragen naar Nederland en wat ze van Australië vond, maar meestal werd de interviewer tegen die tijd alweer afgelost door de volgende, en begon het spelletje weer van voren af aan...

xxxxx

"Nancy," zei Emma gelijk toen ze de bar binnenkwam, "heb je nog twee tafeltjes voor twee vrij vanavond?"

Nancy keek op. "Jawel." Ze fronste licht. "Twéé tafeltjes?!"

Emma leunde samenzweerderig op de bar. "Ja, twee tafeltjes voor twee. En in ieder geval die in de serre als het kan."

Nancy schudde langzaam haar hoofd. "Dat tafeltje had ik eigenlijk voor David en Annika in gedachten. David komt meestal hier eten als hij op een clinic geweest is. En de korte tijd die hem met Annika nog rest..."

Emma grinnikte. "Vergeleken bij mijn noodgeval hebben die twee nog zeeën van tijd."

Maar nu was Nancy´s interesse gewekt. "Noodgeval? Voor wat voor noodgeval heb jij het liefdeshoekje nodig? Hebben Sam en jij...?"

Emma schudde haar hoofd en boog zich naar haar toe. "Het moet nog even onder ons blijven, dus mondje dicht! Maar Debbies vroegere liefde is met motorpech op het vliegveld gestrand. Die twee hebben elkaar jaren geleden gewoon uit het oog verloren, en het zou wel leuk zijn om ze te verrassen vanavond. Want die Jerry heeft er geen flauw idee van dat Debbie hier woont."

Nancy´s ogen begonnen te glinsteren. "Een romance? Voor onze Debbie?"

Emma knikte. "Wie weet. Maar aangezien die Jerry morgenvroeg wel weer zal verdwijnen, is dit dus bepaald een dringende aangelegenheid, niet? Dat gaat zelfs boven David en Annika, lijkt me. Die hebben tenslotte nog bijna een week de tijd. Als het niet nog langer wordt."

Nancy zuchtte van genot. "Al die jonge liefde de laatste tijd... Dan komen er weer allemaal herinneringen boven aan onze eigen verlovingstijd..." Ze keek liefdevol om naar Vic die druk bezig was aan het andere eind van de bar. En Emma bedacht met een schok dat ze blijkbaar oud aan het worden was. Had zij niet precies hetzelfde gedacht toen ze Violet met Nick bezig had gezien?!

Ze praatte er maar gauw overheen. "Maar dat is dus geregeld? En Sam en ik willen hier ook graag eten vanavond. Kunnen we een oogje op die twee tortelduifjes houden," voegde ze er met een knipoog aan toe.

"Dat komt in orde, hoor," beloofde Nancy, en met een vrolijke groet verdween Emma weer naar de garage.

Ze schudde zich even. Ze moest zich niet zo druk maken. Sinds wanneer was je op je vijfentwintigste al oud?

xxxxx

"Wie ben jij?"

Hé, dat was een nieuw geluid! Nu ze al vijf tellen op zichzelf was, hadden twee meisjes het erop gewaagd haar aan te spreken. Annika had eerder al gezien hoe het tweetal nieuwsgierig naar haar had staan kijken.

"Ik ben Annika," antwoordde ze, nu weer echt gemeend vriendelijk. "En jullie?"

"Ik ben Alice," zei het kind met de goudblonde vlechten.

"En ik Julia," zei die met de bruine paardestaart. "Krijg jij ook een prik vanmiddag?"

Annika glimlachte. "Nee, dit keer niet. Jullie wel?"

De meisjes knikten. "Tegen de mazelen," vertelde Alice.

"Heb je de paarden al gezien?" informeerde Julia.

Annika schudde haar hoofd. "Hebben ze die hier dan?"

"Kom maar mee!" Alice pakte haar bij de hand en trok haar mee naar de achterzijde van het huis. "Mr. en Mrs. Robson hebben een heleboel paarden, joh! En mooie!"

Blij dat ze even aan het kruisverhoor was ontsnapt liep Annika met de beide meisjes mee. Ze leunden gedrieën over het hek, en lokten de paarden met handenvol gras en met meer of minder gelukte hinnikgeluiden.

Vanaf de veranda volgde David het drietal met zijn ogen. Annika was even aan haar kwelgeesten ontsnapt, begreep hij. Hij nam een slok vers ingeschonken thee, en keek toe hoe de drie dames praatten en lachten en de paarden aaiden. Een vredig tafereeltje...

Maar eensklaps was het met hun rust gedaan: Annika en Julia stoven weg, en Alice vloog er achteraan. Verwonderd bleef hij staan kijken, en ontdekte algauw dat ze één of ander tikspel deden. Zijn ogen volgden Annika. Als je niet beter wist, zou je denken dat ze ook nog een kind was, zo ongekunsteld en natuurlijk als ze met die twee ravotte. Een vage herinnering aan Magda kwam bij hem boven; die was het kind in haar ook nog niet helemaal kwijt geweest. Als hij zich die Kerstviering in het ziekenhuis van afgelopen jaar voor de geest haalde...

Misschien had hij wel zo iemand naast zich nodig. Hij wist niet wanneer het gebeurd was, maar hij had het idee dat hij zelf het kind in hem zo goed als kwijt was. En of hij daar zo gelukkig mee moest zijn, leek hem twijfelachtig.

"Dr. Ratcliffe?" klonk op dat moment een lief stemmetje achter hem.

Hij keek om. Daar stonden Anastasia en Tammy-Tamarindah. De eerste lief lachend, de tweede wat stuurs en verlegen.

"We hadden nog wat voor u," meldde Anastasia met verleidelijk wimpergeknipper, en reikte hem een pakje in aluminiumfolie. "Appelflappen. Voor vanavond bij de koffie. We hebben ze vanochtend zelf gebakken. Speciaal voor u."

Hij knikte verlegen. "Dank je. Dat zal best smaken."

Een nieuwe tandpastaglimlach was zijn deel, maar het opgemaakte gezichtje betrok gelijk weer. "Dr. Ratcliffe, zou u misschien nog even naar Tam... Tamarindah kunnen kijken? Ze heeft daarnet lelijk haar hoofd gestoten aan een uitstekende balk. Ik ben bang dat ze misschien wel een hersenschudding heeft..."

Tammy keek donker. "´t Is niks."

"Kleine moeite om even te kijken," meende David vriendelijk, en zette zijn thee neer. Hij nam Tammy mee naar de tafel met instrumenten, duwde haar zachtjes op een stoel en controleerde haar ogen met het ogenlampje. "Hoe is het precies gebeurd?"

"Nou, we waren..." begon Anastasia, maar met een kort gebaar legde hij haar het zwijgen op: "Ik wil het graag van Tammy horen."

"Nou, gewoon... we liepen te praten, daar, achter het huis. En ik keek niet waar ik liep, en toen liep ik tegen die balk aan."

David knikte. "Wat voor dag is het vandaag?"

Ze fronste verbaasd. "Woensdag. Hoezo?"

Hij knikte haar toe. "Niets. Maar het valt wel mee met die hersenschudding. Heb je hoofdpijn?"

"Een beetje."

Hij kwam overeind en drukte een aspirine uit een strip. "Ga maar een glas water halen bij Mrs. Robson en neem deze dan maar. Dan zal het straks wel afzakken."

Ze knikte en kwam overeind. Anastasia ging al voor haar uit naar binnen, maar David hield Tammy nog even terug. Geschrokken keek ze hem aan.

"Tammy, er is helemaal niets mis mee om lekker te willen ruiken. Maar alles waar ´te´ voor staat..."

Ze kleurde als een boei. Maar hij knikte haar begrijpend toe. "Daar zou die hoofdpijn ook weleens vandaan kunnen komen."

Tammy had geen antwoord. Ze staarde naar de grond, keek hem nog even onzeker aan, en maakte zich toen snel uit de voeten achter Stacey aan.

"Wat had jij daar voor apartje met die leuke doc?" informeerde Stacey veelbetekenend.

"Niks," snauwde Tammy haar toe. "O, ik schaam me dood... Ik durf hem nooit meer onder ogen te komen..."

xxxxx

"Mrs. Carnegie!" DJ viel met zijn gewone onbesuisdheid de winkel binnen. "Kunt u me helpen? Alstublieft?!"

Violet trok verwonderd haar wenkbrauwen op. "Waarmee?"

"Ik ben al de hele middag papieren aan het sorteren, en ik ben er net doorheen en ik wil ze aan elkaar gaan nieten, blijkt na drie stapeltjes de nietmachine leeg te zijn! En er is geen vers nietje meer te bekennen op de hele basis! Alstublieft, hebt u nog wat nietjes voor me? Anders is al dat werk voor niets geweest!" Zijn guitige snuit stond smekend.

"Jaha," aarzelde Violet, "ik geloof dat ik nog wel nietjes heb. Die brede bedoel je toch?"

"Yep. O, Mrs. Carnegie, u bent een engel als u me uit de brand helpt!"

Maar Mrs. Carnegie verdween al naar achteren en kwam terug met een paar doosjes nietjes. "Kijk eens, zijn dit degene die je zoekt?"

"Yep! Mrs. Carnegie, u bent een engel! Wat kosten ze?"

Hij haalde een tientje uit zijn zak, en Mrs. Carnegie noemde de prijs.

"Wat leuk, hè, van Kate en dr. Geoff. En Debbie," babbelde ze terwijl ze het bedrag op de kassa aansloeg.

DJ was meteen één en al aandacht. "Kate en Geoff? En Debbie? Wat is daarmee?" vroeg hij gretig.

"Had je dat nog niet gehoord dan?" kwam Mrs. Carnegie verbaasd.

"Dat weet ik niet." DJ grijnsde. "Pas als u me vertelt wat u weet, kan ik u zeggen of ik dat al wist, ja of nee."

Mrs. Carnegie wierp een vorsende blik op hem, maar vertelde: "Wel, Kate en dr. Geoff krijgen een baby komend najaar, en..."

"Wat?!" onderbrak DJ haar enthousiast. "Tjee, dat is leuk! Een paar van die koters over de vloer op de basis!"

Mrs. Carnegie straalde. "Ja hè? O, het is toch zo schattig... En..."

"En wat is er met Debbie?" drong DJ aan.

Mrs. Carnegie was even uit haar verhaal gehaald. "Debbie? O ja, Debbie! Wel, het schijnt dat Debbie vroeger verliefd is geweest op een collega. Ene Jerry O´Neill."

"Ja, dat weet ik," onderbrak DJ haar ongeduldig.

"En die Jerry O´Neill is momenteel hier in de Crossing! Ik heb het zelf gehoord van Emma! Sam neemt hem vanavond mee naar de pub, om Debbie te verrassen!"

"Nee..." klonk het ongelovig. "Is het echt?"

"Zo vast als een huis. Wie weet zit er toch nog wel een romance in voor die arme Debbie."

DJ grinnikte. "´t Werd tijd anders. Nou, ik ga vanavond beslist naar de pub! Dat moet ik zien!"

Hij pakte de nietjes en liep naar buiten. Maar Mrs. Carnegie riep hem prompt terug. "Het is de bedoeling dat het een verrassing is, dus mondje dicht, hè? Zeker tegenover Debbie!"

"Ik zwijg als het graf," verklaarde hij theatraal, en met die woorden rende hij terug naar de basis.

xxxxx

"Wat jij doet, moet jij weten. Maar ik ga nog een keer naar hem toe," verklaarde Stacey vastbesloten.

"Stace, doe niet zo stom. Hij zal je voor gek verklaren!" was Tammy´s reactie. Het huilen stond haar nader dan het lachen. Deze hele middag was een ramp gebleken wat haar betreft...

Maar Stacey scheen daar anders over te denken: "Onzin. Ik verzin wel wat. Maar nu ik hier ben, wil ik hem ook ècht ervaren. Nou, ga je mee of niet?"

"N... Nja..." Tammy aarzelde. "Nou... goed dan. Maar dit is absoluut de laatste keer!"

"Absoluut," beloofde Stacey monter. "Ik ga flauwvallen in zijn armen!" En kittig liep ze weer naar de veranda.

Geschokt bleef Tammy staan. "Stace! Dat kun je niet maken!"

"Ik wel," zei Stacey luchtig. "Wacht maar af!"

Uit arren moede volgde Tammy haar toch maar. Wat moest dit nu weer worden? Lichamelijk was Stacey natuurlijk zo gezond als een vis. Aan haar geestelijke gesteldheid begon ze inmiddels ernstig te twijfelen...

Bij een grote struik, niet ver van de veranda, was Stacey blijven staan. Ze overzag het komende strijdperk. Als het even kon, wilde ze dr. David alleen treffen. Maar waar hing hij uit? Niet op de veranda; daar was alleen die zuster.

O, daar was ´ie! Hij kwam net naar buiten met een patiënt! En... ja! Hij wisselde een paar woorden met de verpleegster en die liep weg! Kon het mooier? Hij was alleen; dit was haar kans!

Kermend greep ze haar buik vast en strompelde de laatste paar meter naar de veranda. "Dokter! Ik ga dood!"

Met een paar stappen was David bij haar; van een afstandje keek Tammy argwanend toe.

"Hé, wat is er? Buikpijn?" informeerde David bezorgd.

Ze kronkelde, en hij ondersteunde haar voor ze zou vallen.

"Kom maar even mee naar binnen."

Hij leidde haar de veranda op en het huis in. Stacey wankelde bij elke stap, zodat hij haar stevig vast moest houden om te voorkomen dat ze tegen de vlakte ging. Kreunend liet ze zich op het logeerbed zakken dat als onderzoekstafel dienst deed.

"Kom maar even liggen," gebood David bezorgd.

Kermend kromp ze in elkaar, en liet het aan hem over om haar languit te leggen. "Mijn buik, dokter! Ik verga van de pijn!"

David trok haar topje wat omhoog - Stacey grijnsde innerlijk - en betastte haar buik. "Waar doet het zeer?"

"O... hier... auw! En hier, en hier... Overal, dokter! Alstublieft, help me..."

"Wat voor pijn is het? Zoiets als buikpijn? Kramp? Steken?"

"Afgrijselijk, dokter," hijgde zijn patiënte. "Het prikt en steekt en klopt... Kramp ook. En die gemene pijnscheuten... die trekken door mijn hele lijf!"

David fronste bedachtzaam. Dit leek hem een beetje teveel van het goede. Hij herinnerde zich plotseling zijn diagnose toen dit meisje - hoe heette ze ook weer, Athanasia of zo? - eerder die middag bij hem was geweest. Samen met Tammy. En haar allesbehalve zieke gedrag de rest van de middag. Zou dit...? Hij besloot haar even te testen.

"Die pijnscheuten... hoe trekken die door je hele lichaam? Waarheen?"

Stacey kreunde hartstochtelijk. "Naar mijn zij en mijn rug... Zo geniepig fel, dat... Aauw!"

Hij knikte. "Trekken ze ook naar je borst toe?"

"Ja... auw... Langs mijn ribben... Ik krijg haast geen adem..."

"En dan via je schouders naar je nek?" vroeg hij constaterend.

"Ja, precies," steunde Stacey.

"Heb je ook hoofdpijn? Achter in je hoofd?"

"Ja..."

"Zie je nog duidelijk? Of is alles wazig?"

"Ik... ik weet niet... Het doet zo´n pijn... Wazig, geloof ik..."

"Doen je ogen ook zeer?"

Een zielig knikken. "Ze branden. Het licht doet pijn aan mijn ogen..."

"Ik bedoelde dat het voelt alsof ze elk moment kunnen knappen. Dat er teveel druk op staat."

"Auw... ja, dat ook..."

"En je oren?"

"Ja... oorpijn ook. Van binnen..."

"Je zegt dat je moeite hebt met ademhalen. Op welke manier? Doet het pijn om adem te halen? Of is het alleen moeilijk om adem te halen?"

"Pijn... in mijn keel en op mijn borst. En mijn hart slaat zo raar... Het lijkt wel... auw! Het lijkt wel of... of er een vogel rondfladdert daarbinnen."

"Kun je je tenen bewegen?"

"Mijn tenen?!" Eén moment viel Stacey van verbazing uit haar rol, maar direct hervond ze zich weer en spande zich steunend in om haar tenen op en neer te bewegen. "Links gaat wel," kermde ze. "Maar rechts..."

David knikte. "Dat dacht ik wel." Hij trok haar overeind. "Jongedame, je bent zo gezond als wat. En ik zou het erg op prijs stellen als je je toneelstukjes elders op zou voeren."

Ze staarde hem geschokt aan. "Maar dokter, die verschrikkelijke duizeligheid dan? Dat moet toch iets met mijn hart zijn? Ik sta vaak te wankelen op mijn benen, vooral als ik opgewonden raak." Met onschuldig smekende ogen blikte ze naar hem op. Haar wimpers knipperden als vanouds.

David slaakte een zucht. "Ga op tijd naar bed; dat heb ik je daarstraks ook al aangeraden, meen ik. Zou je me nu alsjeblieft met mijn werk verder willen laten gaan?"

Stacey toverde een deemoedige uitdrukking op haar gezicht. "Ja, dokter. Het spijt me dat ik u lastig gevallen heb." Ze kwam overeind, wankelde, zwaaide op haar benen, en liet zich toen met een ongearticuleerde kreet in zijn armen vallen...

In een reflex ving David haar op. Geschrokken en verbluft. "Kate!" riep hij. Het meisje hing slap in zijn armen. Hij voelde naar de hartslag in de hals. Normaal.

Daar kwam Kate binnen rennen. "Wat is er?" Ze slaakte een kreet toen ze Stacey zag.

"Help me even haar op bed te leggen," beval hij.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg Kate bezorgd.

David gaf geen antwoord. Hij ging op de rand van het bed zitten en probeerde het meisje weer bij kennis te brengen. Als ze werkelijk flauwgevallen was dan. Eerlijk gezegd had hij daar zijn twijfels over.

Ze reageerde niet op het kletsen op haar wang. Hij greep het ogenlampje en keek in haar pupillen. Die reageerden normaal; ze vertoonde zelfs de neiging te knipperen tegen het licht. En zag hij daar de hint van een glimlach om haar lippen verschijnen? Hij had lust om eens stevig tegen haar uit te varen... Maar wacht eens...? Nog één keer voelde hij naar de hartslag. Niets aan de hand. Dan...

"Dat ik dat niet zag.." mompelde hij geschrokken. Hij legde zijn hand op Stacey´s voorhoofd. "Nee. Geen spoortje koorts. En al die afgrijselijke pijnen door het hele lichaam... Duizeligheid... Moeite met adem halen... Flauwvallen... Een hart als een fladderende vogel... Het kan niet anders: dat moet de ziekte van Hypochondria zijn!"

Verbijsterd staarde Kate hem aan. "De ziekte van wàt?!"

"Hypochondria," herhaalde hij. Hij knipoogde waarschuwend, en Kate smoorde een snork. "Het is een heel zeldzame ziekte. Ik heb er over gelezen; er zijn maar zes gevallen bekend in de geschiedenis van de mensheid." Hij schudde meewarig zijn hoofd. "Arm kind... En zo jong nog. Haar wacht een lijdensweg. Niet, Kate? Zeker een jaar liggen in een gipsbed in het Academisch Ziekenhuis in Sydney. Als het geen twee of drie jaar wordt ten minste..."

Zijn doel was bereikt: de patiënte sloeg geschrokken haar ogen op. "Maar ik..."

Vlug legde hij zijn hand over haar mond. "Sst! Probeer maar niet te praten. Je zult je krachten nog hard nodig hebben de komende jaren. Daar in je eentje in Sydney, op zo´n keihard gipsbed, en zonder bezoek te mogen ontvangen... En natuurlijk uitsluitend sondevoeding. Eer je weer in staat bent je kaakspieren een beetje te gebruiken zijn we zo vijf, tien jaar verder. Als je geluk hebt wordt het een rolstoel met mondbediening tegen die tijd. Ik moet er niet aan denken... En dan nog de bijwerkingen van de medicijnen: je haar zal uitvallen, en je tanden... En grote dikke puisten over je hele lichaam..."

Kate gaf hem een por. De horror stond in Stacey´s ogen; ze vond het nu wel genoeg.

David haalde zijn hand voor Stacey´s mond weg. Het meisje veerde overeind alsof ze door twintig wespen tegelijk gestoken werd. "Maar... maar... ik mankeer helemaal niks! Ik deed maar alsof!"

David knikte kalm en hield haar blik vast. "Dat had ik ook in de gaten, ja."

Verbijsterd staarde ze hem aan. "En u zei...? Heb ik echt die ziekte van Hyp... Hypomondria?"

"Je deed aardig je best om me ervan te overtuigen dat je inderdaad de ziekte van Hypochondria had, ja," was zijn droge commentaar. "Maar laat ik je nu dan gerust stellen: die ziekte bestaat helemaal niet. Ik speelde alleen maar mee met je eigen spelletje."

"Dus...?"

"Je bent zo gezond als een vis," verzekerde David haar. Hij merkte nu dat hij waarschijnlijk toch wat te ver gegaan was. "Kom eens even naast me zitten," nodigde hij gemoedelijk.

Ze deed wat hij vroeg.

"Hoe heet je ook weer?"

"Stacey."

"Luister eens, Stacey. Het werk van een dokter bestaat uit het helpen van zieke mensen. En er zijn veel zieke mensen. Ook jij zult nog weleens ziek worden of last hebben van iets of je been breken of zo. En dan zal ik alles doen wat in mijn vermogen ligt om je weer beter te maken. Dat is mijn werk; daar ben ik voor. Maar wat denk je wat voor gevolgen jouw gedrag van vanmiddag heeft? Stel je eens voor dat jij volgende week blindedarmontsteking krijgt. Met snelle doktershulp is dat geen probleem. Maar hoe moet ik daar in Coopers Crossing aan de radio weten of het deze keer echt is? Je hebt me zodanig voor de gek gehouden vanmiddag; denk je dat ik jouw toekomstige klachten zonder meer serieus zal nemen? Ik vermoed dat ik dan al gauw geneigd ben te denken: ´O, dat is Stacey maar. Dat is niks; die doet alleen maar alsof.´ En intussen lig jij thuis te kreperen van de pijn, omdat ik niet meer weet wat ik moet geloven en wat niet. Begrijp je?"

Ze knikte timide.

"Goed. Dan zetten we nu een streep onder deze middag, en we beginnen met schone lei. Dat betekent dat jij niet meer allerlei ziektes voorwendt om mijn aandacht te trekken. En het betekent ook dat ik je in de toekomst zonder meer zal geloven als je met pijn of zo bij me komt. Is dat afgesproken?"

Een nieuw knikje. "Maar ik ben dus echt niet ziek?" wilde ze nog één keer weten.

"Je bent echt niet ziek. Je bent zo gezond als een vis," verzekerde hij haar. "En die ziekte van Hypochondria bestaat helemaal niet. Die bedacht ik ter plekke. Ik speelde gewoon even mee in jouw toneelstukje."

Een waterig lachje was zijn deel. De mascara maakte zwarte strepen op haar wang. "Het spijt me," zei ze zacht.

Hij knikte haar toe. "´t Is wel goed. En nou vort naar buiten, want ik heb meer te doen!"

Schielijk schoot het meisje de kamer uit, en David rekte zich even. "Zo, dat is ook opgelost."

Verwijtend keek Kate hem aan. "Moest dat nou zo? Je hebt dat kind de doodsschrik op het lijf gejaagd!"

Hij keek op. "Ik ging inderdaad iets te ver, geloof ik. Maar aan de andere kant, Kate: er bestaat een goed spreekwoord dat zegt: wie kaatst, moet de bal verwachten. In feite kreeg ze precies waar ze om vroeg."

Van buiten klonk een snerpende gil. Gevolgd door een kreet van pijn.

Kate holde naar buiten, op de voet gevolgd door David. Op het gras voor het huis zagen ze Tammy zitten, die kermend naar haar enkel greep. De hoge wiebelhakken hadden eindelijk hun tol geëist: ze had zich verstapt...

xxxxx

"Hebben jullie nog wat lekkers meegebracht?" bedelde Sam toen ze Robson Station onder zich zagen verdwijnen.

"Massa´s," antwoordde David zonder te overdrijven, en hij pakte één van de koelboxen. "Wat wil je hebben?"

"Ho, wacht even!" Kate op de co-pilootplaats hield hem tegen. "Wat krijgen wij daarvoor in ruil?"

Sam trok een grimas. "Wat dacht je van een vliegtochtje naar de Crossing?"

"Dat telt niet," vond Kate hardvochtig. "Dat is je werk; dat moet je sowieso doen."

"Ehm..." Sam deed alsof hij diep nadacht. "Jullie waren geen van drieën in de pub vanmiddag, hè?"

Een drievoudig bevestigend hoofdschudden.

"Mooi." Sam grijnsde. "Wat zouden jullie dan denken van een smeuïge liefdeshistorie, waar we vanavond een happy end aan proberen te breien?"

"Van wie?" wilde David weten. "Van Emma en jou? Die kennen we al."

"Nee. Van Debbie," antwoordde Sam plechtig.

De verbaasde uitroepen van Kate en David waren precies wat hij zich gehoopt had. Annika grijnsde slechts, maar die kende Debbie natuurlijk niet zo goed.

"Debbie? Onze Debbie?" informeerde David voor de zekerheid.

"Onze Debbie," bevestigde Sam in zijn nopjes.

"En vanmorgen beweerde ze nog dat ze immuun was voor romantiek!" herinnerde David zich.

Sam grinnikte. "Net iets voor haar. Maar Cupido is haar toch iets te vlug afgeweest dan. Ze weet het alleen nog niet. Want haar grote liefde zit op dit moment niets-vermoedend aan zijn Cessna te sleutelen op het vliegveld van de Crossing. Straks neem ik hem mee naar de pub, en dan krijgen we vuurwerk, jongens!"

Ja, nu moest hij zich toch even iets nader verklaren. Onder het genot van een stuk citroencake vertelde hij dus van Debbies verhaal die middag in de pub, van de Cessna met motorpech en diens verrassende piloot, en van het plannetje dat Emma en hij voor die avond hadden uitgebroed.

Kate giechelde. "Ik geloof dat ik ook in de bistro wil eten vanavond. Dit wil ik voor geen goud missen!"

Sam grinnikte. "Ik ook niet!"

"En weet het hele dorp daar nu van? Ook lekker veel privacy krijgen die twee," merkte David sceptisch op.

"Wat? Dat die Jerry hier is? Welnee," stelde Sam hem gerust. "Alleen Emma en ik. En jullie dan nu. Maar wat je ook doet: houd je mond tegen Debbie. En tegen Jerry als we zo aankomen. ´t Is veel leuker als het een verrassing is..."

David liet zich ook op een stoel vallen en grijnsde naar Annika tegenover hem. "Nou ja... misschien laten ze ons dan met rust."

"En Kate," knikte Annika.

Maar dat kwam haar op een verwonderde blik te staan. "Kate? Wat is er met Kate dan?"

Ze grinnikte. "Je wilt toch niet beweren dat ik de dorpsnieuwtjes eerder hoor dan jij?! Kate is zwanger. Dat hoorde ik vanmorgen van Mrs. Buckley."

Daar keek David van op: "Nee, dat wist ik niet. Leuk voor ze."

Hij leunde achterover. Ze zwegen even. En hij filosofeerde: "De tijd gaat snel. Je bent al oud nieuws voor je überhaupt doorhebt dat je vers nieuws bent..."


	8. Chapter 8

Opgewonden viel Emma de basis binnen. "Chris?! Is Chris hier nog?"

Chris kwam net de spreekkamer uit. Ze grinnikte. "Waar is de brand?"

"Chris, kun jij Debbie vanavond meenemen naar de bistro?"

Verbaasd trok Chris haar wenkbrauwen op. "Debbie? Hoezo?"

"Had je het nog niet gehoord dan?" grijnsde DJ. En op Chris´ hoofdschudden vertelde hij van het opduiken van Debbies Jerry en van het plan om hen samen te brengen.

"In het romantische hoekje in de serre van de bistro; Nancy zit ook in het complot," vulde Emma aan. "Sam neemt Jerry straks mee van het vliegveld, dus als jij Debbie meeneemt...?"

De pretlichtjes twinkelden in Chris´ ogen. "Dat zal een verrassing zijn! Ik zal alleen even iets moeten bedenken om haar mee te krijgen; Debbie is doorgaans niet zo happig op de pub."

xxxxx

Dat bleek.

"Nee, dank je, Chris. Ik blijf liever relaxed thuis. Lekker rustig."

Het was dus maar goed dat Chris iets dergelijks voorzien had, zodat ze een heel scala aan overtuigende argumenten en smoezen had kunnen uitdokteren.

"Hè, kom op, Deb. Gewoon voor de gezelligheid. ´t Is eeuwen geleden dat je eens mee uit geweest bent."

Debbie grijnsde breed. "Ja ja... _All work and no play_, hè? Maar ik heb dienst vanavond, dus..."

"Ik ook," pareerde Chris handig. "En je kunt je pieper toch meenemen? Bovendien ben je vanuit de bistro vlugger op de basis of op het vliegveld dan hier vandaan, dus die vlieger gaat niet op."

"Dat scheelt wel drie minuten, ja," knikte Debbie droog.

"Hè toe, Debbie. Ik trakteer," beloofde ze gul.

Debbie schoot in de lach. "Is er wat te vieren dan? Je bent toch niet jarig, dacht ik?"

Dit keer was het Chris´ beurt om te grijnzen. "Niet dat ik weet. Al kunnen we altijd nog onze onverjaardag vieren natuurlijk. Maar het heeft wel te maken met het feit dat we allemaal een dagje ouder worden. Ik ontdekte vanmorgen namelijk dat het vandaag precies twaalf en half jaar geleden is dat ik afstudeerde als arts," fantaseerde ze met een uitgestreken gezicht. In werkelijkheid was het ruim dertien en half, maar een kniesoor die daarop lette. En Debbie zou wel niet de moeite nemen haar diploma te controleren. "Dat vind ik wel iets om even bij stil te staan. Dus: kom je ook? Als mijn huisgenootje wil ik jou speciaal uitnodigen. Maar ze komen vermoedelijk allemaal."

"Wie? De basis?"

Chris knikte. "Sam en Emma, Geoff en Kate, DJ, David, Annie met Nick... Dus: ben je van de partij?"

Debbie zuchtte en hees zich overeind. "Vooruit." Zodat Chris een innerlijke zucht van verlichting slaakte. So far so good!

"Kan ik zo mee?" Debbie monsterde zichzelf kritisch. "Een beetje èrg casual, hè? Als je vijf minuten hebt, maak ik me iets presentabeler."

"Doe maar rustig aan, hoor," zei Chris kalm. Dat viel alvast mee; dan zou ze er in ieder geval ´presentabel´ uitzien als ze haar vroegere liefde onder ogen kwam...

Debbie kwam inderdaad een paar minuten later weer binnen in een witte blouse en een met bloemen geborduurde spijkerbroek; haar lichte make-up bijgewerkt, en haar haardos met een paar klemmetjes vastgezet, zodat de grove krullen net mooi uitkwamen.

"Zo. Zullen we dan maar?"

xxxxx

In de pub heerste inmiddels een verwachtingsvolle stemming. Iedereen die van de op handen zijnde romance wist, was present, en de aanwezigen die het nog niet wisten werden grinnikend op de hoogte gebracht. Sommigen gingen zelfs zover dat ze weddenschappen afsloten of Debbie en haar minnaar elkaar om de hals zouden vliegen of niet. En of het tot kussen zou komen. Niemand had Debbie ooit in een soortgelijke situatie meegemaakt, en haar mogelijke reacties waren legio.

Nancy had puike zaken gedaan wat betreft de boekingen voor de bistro die avond. Maar vooralsnog bleven al haar gasten in de pub hangen, om maar geen seconde te missen van de hereniging van Debbie met haar voormalige minnaar. Noch van die minnaar, noch van Debbie zelf was er echter iets te bekennen voorlopig.

"Een bier graag, Nancy," bestelde Kate inmiddels.

Nancy fronste vol wanbegrip. "Een bier? Voor jou?!"

Kate lachte. "Ja, waarom niet?"

Nancy schudde haar hoofd, en wisselde een misprijzende blik met Violet, die zich in een hoekje ook op een barkruk gehesen had; ook zij wilde dit romantische buitenkansje niet mislopen! Maar... was bier in Kates toestand wel verstandig?

Maar vooruit, Kate zat zelf in die medische wereld, dus ze zou wel weten wat ze deed. Al begrepen zij er nu niets meer van...

Kate kreeg haar bier, en voegde zich bij het groepje van Jack, Emma en Roger Beaumont. Emma omhelsde haar half en vroeg warm: "Gaat het een beetje?"

"Jawel," mompelde Kate, en ze keek haar eens onderzoekend aan. Wat had die ineens? En Jack proostte haar toe. Waarom...?

"Zo, ik hoorde van Lizette dat de basis met een jaar of wat de school van een nieuwe impuls gaat voorzien!" zei Roger.

Kate schudde niet-begrijpend haar hoofd.

"Nou, met die geboortegolf die eraan zit te komen," veronduidelijkte hij.

Kate begreep er steeds minder van. "Geboortegolf? Ik weet van geen geboortegolf."

"Nou ja, klein beginnen, hè?" Emma knipoogde. "Eerst één, dan nog één, dan weer één... Zo komen we wel aan een golfje."

Kate staarde van de één naar de ander. Waren ze nu allemaal gek geworden, of hoe zat dat? "Ik geloof niet dat ik jullie helemaal kan volgen..." aarzelde ze.

Jack en Emma en Roger lachten. "Geeft niet, hoor. Dat hoort erbij. We begrijpen het wel."

Maar Kate begreep er hoe langer hoe minder van...

"Hé Geoff!" Een paar meter verder sloeg David zijn collega op de schouder. "Gefeliciteerd, joh!"

Geoff draaide zich naar hem om. "Gefeliciteerd? Waarmee?"

"Met de komende gezinsuitbreiding natuurlijk." David had geen Ahnung. Maar toen het vraagteken op Geoffs gezicht zich nadrukkelijk verdriedubbelde, en hij stomverwonderd herhaalde: "Gezinsuitbreiding?!" begon bij David toch het begrip te dagen dat hij zojuist weer eens zijn mond voorbij gepraat had. Wist Geoff nog van niets? Had Kate het hem misschien nog niet verteld? Hij voelde een blos naar zijn wangen stijgen. Was me dat even een blunder... "O, eh... niets. Ik maakte maar een grapje."

Maar zo gemakkelijk liet Geoff zich niet afschepen: "Een grapje? Je leek me anders behoorlijk serieus! Bedoel je dat...?" Zijn ogen zochten plotseling Kate.

Opgelaten nam David een slok van zijn bier. "Eh... sorry Geoff... Ik nam aan dat je het al wist. Ik met mijn grote mond altijd... Het spijt me; Kate had het je vast op passender wijze kunnen vertellen."

Geoff wist nog niet hoe hij het had. "Je bedoelt... Kate?!" Een warm geluk lichtte plotseling zijn gezicht op. Hij zette zijn glas neer, en baande zich een weg naar zijn vrouw, die aan de bar met DJ en Vic stond te praten.

"Kom eens hier jij," onderbrak hij hun gesprek, en trok Kate met een stralend gezicht mee naar een rustig hoekje.

"Wat is er?" protesteerde Kate halfslachtig. "Ben jij ook al gek geworden?"

Als antwoord trok hij haar in zijn armen en kuste haar. Achter hen liet DJ een geloei horen.

Maar Geoffs aandacht was gemonopoliseerd door zijn vrouw. "Katie," zei hij zacht, "is het waar?"

"Is wàt waar?" Kate begon genoeg te krijgen van alle onduidelijkheden.

Ze kreeg nog een verliefde kus. "Dat ik... dat jij... Dat we vader en moeder gaan worden?"

Kate staarde hem met open mond aan. "Wàt?! Hoe kom je daarbij?"

Geoff was even uit het veld geslagen door haar felle reactie. "Wel... eh... David zei iets in die richting... en ik..."

"David?! Hoe moet David dat nou weten?!" Ze zweeg ineens. De rare opmerkingen en vragen van Emma en Roger en Jack, en van Nancy en DJ kwamen bij haar boven. Het zou toch niet zo zijn dat die óók dachten dat...?

Ze trok een wat sullige Geoff mee terug naar de bar. "David, hoe kom je erbij dat ik zwanger zou zijn?!"

David keek bepaald schuldig. "Sorry Kate, het spijt me echt. Ik heb het ook maar van horen zeggen."

"Van mij," gaf Annika achter hem ruiterlijk toe.

"En hoe kom jij dan aan dat nieuws?" beet Kate haar toe.

"Ik hoorde het van Mrs. Buckley," was het opgelaten antwoord.

Kate draaide zich al om om Nancy aan de tand te voelen, toen Emma plotseling zei: "En ik heb het van Violet."

"Ja, ik ook," vielen een stel anderen haar bij.

"Lizette had het ook van Violet gehoord," vertelde Roger.

"Wel alle...!" Kate beende naar het hoekje waar Violet en Nancy met stomme verbazing de scène in zich op zaten te nemen. "Wat is dit voor iets? Hoe komen jullie er in vredesnaam bij dat ik zwanger zou zijn?!"

Nancy en Violet keken elkaar schuldbewust aan. "Is dat dan niet zo?" polste Violet voorzichtig.

"Néé!" riep Kate half wanhopig. "Dus hoe komen jullie daarbij? Wat is dat voor onzin?"

Violet draaide op haar kruk als een verlegen schoolmeisje onder de boze blik van de juffrouw. "Nou ja, zie je... je kocht vanmorgen dat boekje, en toen..."

"Welk boekje?" onderbrak Kate haar ongeduldig.

"´_Hoe moet ons kindje heten?_´" antwoordde Violet ongelukkig.

Het begon Kate te dagen. "En toen dachten jullie dat...?"

Twee schuldbewuste knikken.

Kate slaakte een zucht; ze had het nu echt helemaal gehad... Ze boog zich naar hen over en zei zacht maar duidelijk: "Nancy, Violet... dat boekje kocht ik op verzoek van een patiënte. Om precies te zijn: voor die vrouw die gisteren in het vliegtuig haar baby kreeg."

Twee seconden heerste er een verpletterende stilte. Toen knalde DJ los in een schaterbui, en algauw lag iedereen slap van het lachen over de bar.

"O, en dat iedereen dat maar blindelings aannam!" huilde Emma. "Het is gewoon te zot voor woorden!"

"Waar zoiets onschuldigs als het kopen van een boekje al niet toe leiden kan," hikte Jack, en hij veegde de lachtranen uit zijn ogen. Hij sloeg Roger op de rug. "Wel mate, ik geloof dat je toch nog wat geduld moet hebben eer je enige dokterskinderen op school kunt inschrijven."

Roger grinnikte. "Nou ja... hoop doet leven, hè?" Maar ineens zag hij Olivia om de hoek van de bistro kijken. "Misschien die nog... als ze hier blijft," mompelde hij.

Maar Olivia keurde hem geen blik waardig en holde regelrecht naar David. Hij ving haar op in zijn armen. "Hoi! Hoe was het vandaag? Wat ben jij mooi met je staarten! Heeft Mrs. Buckley die gemaakt?"

Het meisje knikte. "En ik heb een heel boek gelezen vandaag!"

"Goed zo!" Hij knikte haar goedkeurend toe. "Was het een mooi verhaal?"

Ze knikte. "Gaan we zo naar huis?"

"Nou, ik wilde eigenlijk hier eten," begon hij.

Maar op dat moment ging de buitendeur open, en daar was Sam. Met de langverwachte Jerry O´Neill in zijn kielzog.

Men dromde om hem heen. Hij moest handen schudden, werd op de rug geklopt, en intussen fluisterde Sam tegen Emma: "Is ze er al?"

"Nog niet. Chris zou proberen haar mee te krijgen."

Gerry werd meegetroond naar de bar, waar Nancy haar handen in elkaar sloeg en uitriep: "Jerry O´Neill! We zijn zó blij om je in ons midden te hebben! Wat mag ik voor je inschenken? On the house natuurlijk!"

"Wel, eh..." Gerry keek eens om zich heen. Niets dan vrolijke, lachende gezichten om hem heen, naar hem toegewend met een interesse alsof hij minstens een filmster van koninklijke bloede was. Waar had hij zo´n onthaal aan te danken? "Eh... Dank u wel. Doet u maar een jus d´orange dan."

Nancy schonk het voor hem in, en Violet informeerde nieuwsgierig hoe het leven in Darwin hem beviel.

Hij trok verbaasd zijn wenkbrauwen op, zodat zijn bruine ogen wel driehoekig leken. "Darwin?! Daar heb ik jaren geleden eens een paar maanden als vervanger gewerkt. Maar normaal werk ik bij de RFDS in Alice Springs." Hij fronste. "Het spijt me, maar... Hoe weet u dat? Moet ik u soms ergens van kennen?"

Violet glimlachte hem mierzoet toe. "Nee, ik denk het niet. Maar wij kennen u natuurlijk wel!"

Nancy zette het glas sap voor hem neer, en vertrouwde hem toe: "Het was nogal een verrassing toen we hoorden dat je hier was. Je bent nooit eerder in Coopers Crossing geweest, geloof ik. Of wel?"

Gerry schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik had motorpech vanmiddag. En dit was het dichtstbijzijnde vliegveld. Dus vandaar. Maar..." Hij keek de beide dames onderzoekend aan. "Voor wie word ik hier eigenlijk gehouden?"

Nancy en Violet wisselden een veelbetekende blik. "Jerry O´Neill toch!" verklaarde Nancy opgewekt.

En toen gaf hij het maar op...

"´t Is wel een stuk," vond Annie inmiddels. Ze keek bewonderend naar zijn gespierde lichaam en de soepelheid van zijn bewegingen.

"Joh, die vent zou je vader kunnen zijn," mopperde Nick.

Maar Annie grinnikte. "Je bent gewoon jaloers, Nick! Je mocht willen dat jij er zo goed uitzag over vijftien jaar! Ik vraag me af of hij niet inmiddels getrouwd is of zo. Hij lijkt me net een type voor een vader van vier kinderen. In dat geval heeft Debbie niet veel aan hem natuurlijk."

En even verderop fluisterde Nancy onder de indruk tegen Violet: "Hij is wel charmant, hè? Echt iets voor onze Debbie... Als ik dertig jaar jonger was, zou ik me zo op hem verlieven..."

En Violet knikte enthousiast. "Zo´n mooie jongen kunnen we hier wel gebruiken. En als hij bij de RFDS werkt... misschien kunnen we het hoofdkantoor er wel van overtuigen dat hij hier moet komen werken! O, het zal zo´n mooi paar zijn..."

Maar DJ mompelde tegen Emma: "Zeg Em, word ik nu zo vergeetachtig, of...? Ik meen me toch echt te herinneren dat Debbie zei dat Jerry O´Neill blond was... Dik, lichtblond haar..."

Emma keek nog eens bedachtzaam naar de lange gestalte in het middelpunt van de belangstelling en knikte langzaam. "Ja. Inderdaad," herinnerde ze zich. Maar toen haalde ze haar schouders op. "Misschien had hij zijn haar geverfd indertijd."

De deur zwaaide weer open. Alle hoofden draaiden die kant op. En inderdaad: daar waren Chris en Debbie.

Sam sprong op hen af, en leidde Debbie door de terugwijkende menigte tot bij Gerry.

"Wat doe je?" informeerde Debbie verwonderd.

Als antwoord zei Sam plechtig: "Debbie, je herinnert je Jerry O´Neill nog wel?"

Niet-begrijpend keek ze hem aan. "Jerry O´Neill??"

Sam grinnikte onwillekeurig. "Jerry O´Neill, ja! Weet je nog? Wel, en kijk eens wie er deze middag in de Crossing opdook?" Hij gebaarde naar Gerry alsof hij het achtste wereldwonder presenteerde, en als vanzelf volgden Debbies ogen zijn beweging. Ze bleven rusten op een onbekende. Een lange, vrij gespierde, zeker niet onaantrekkelijke man van achter in de dertig, met donkerbruin haar en bruine ogen, die bepaald puzzled keek.

Een afschuwelijke gedachte begon in haar brein te rijpen. "Jerry O´Neill?" vroeg ze de man voor haar dus voorzichtig.

Hij knikte verward. "Ja." Hij stak haar de hand toe om zich een houding te geven in deze rare situatie. Wie was dit? Waarom stond iedereen hen zo aan te gapen? Waarom deed die Sam zo triomfantelijk?

Uit macht der gewoonte schudde Debbie hem de hand. Maar ze voelde hoe haar wangen plotseling brandden. Dit kon toch niet waar zijn?! Was het soms een grap? Sinds wanneer materialiseerden zelfbedachte personen zich? Maar wat als hij ècht Jerry O´Neill was... heette... O hemel, ze kon wel door de grond gaan!

Nancy kwam stralend achter de bar vandaan. "Jullie zijn er helemaal ondersteboven van, hè? ´t Is ook wat, na zoveel jaar... Kom maar mee; ik heb een mooi tafeltje voor jullie gereserveerd in de bistro. Dan kunnen jullie even rustig bijpraten."

Ze leidde het sprakeloze paar naar de serre, op de voet gevolgd door de overige klanten die die avond in de bistro gereserveerd hadden. Plotseling was het lokaal vol, en werd er druk gepraat en met stoelen geschoven. En menig steelse blik werd in de richting van de serre geworpen...

Daar zaten Debbie en Gerry. En ze wisten geen van beiden waar ze kijken moesten onder al die nieuwsgierige blikken. Maar tenslotte waagde Gerry het er toch maar op: "Wàt is hier aan de hand?" vroeg hij gedempt. En toen Debbie opkeek, voegde hij eraan toe: "Ben ik in Candid Camera beland? Of in een soort All You Need is Love?"

Debbie vouwde nerveus haar handen in haar schoot. "Sorry. Dit is mijn schuld."

Hij bleef haar aankijken. Haar schuld? "Zou je me dat alsjeblieft kunnen uitleggen? Ik geloof namelijk niet dat ik er veel van snap."

Debbie haalde eens diep adem. Maar ineens vroeg ze dringend: "Heet jij werkelijk Jerry O´Neill?"

"Gerry," verbeterde hij haar, "met een G. Maar verder: ja. En jij bent... Debbie, meende ik te begrijpen?"

"Debbie O´Brien," stelde ze zich voor. "En het spijt me echt dat ik je in deze idiote situatie gebracht heb..."

Hij knikte. "Als je dan eens begint met dat te verklaren? Ik word in een wildvreemde plaats binnengehaald als de verloren zoon, en prompt gekoppeld aan een mij onbekende vrouw alsof ze een oude bekende van me zou zijn... Voor wie zien jullie me in hemelsnaam aan?!"

Maar hij kreeg van haar hetzelfde raadselachtige antwoord als eerder van de dame achter de bar: "Voor Jerry O´Neill."

En zo vertelde ze. Van het continue geplaag over haar eeuwige vrijgezellenstatus. Van DJ die had zitten plagen dat ze nog eens verliefd zou worden op een vliegtuig en daarmee haar leven zou willen delen. Hoe ze in een opwelling - om die nonsens de kop in te drukken - een vroegere minnaar verzonnen had. En hoe die minnaar door hun vragen was opgesmukt en zelfs een naam had gekregen.

"Jerry O´Neill," begreep Gerry geamuseerd. "En toen verscheen ik hier vanmiddag, en toen dachten ze natuurlijk..." Hij lachte zachtjes. "´t Is wel toevallig, hè? Of ken je toch een echte Jerry O´Neill?"

Debbie schudde haar hoofd. "Niet dat ik weet. Niet vóór vanavond in elk geval. Jerry vond ik gewoon een leuke naam. En de naam O´Neill had ik uit de sportkrant aan het tafeltje naast ons. Puur toeval dus. Maar ik had nooit gedacht nog eens met een echte Jerry - of Gerry - O´Neill geconfronteerd te worden..."

Ze lachten alle twee. Opgelucht. En vrolijk.

"Nou, ik weet precies wat je bedoelt," vertrouwde Gerry haar toe. "Ik ben ook nog altijd vrijgezel. En sinds de dag dat er een Learjet 35 in Alice Springs landde, en ik me liet ontvallen dat dàt nog eens sexappeal was, vragen mijn collega´s me ook regelmatig wanneer ik nu eens met mijn geliefde vliegtuig ga trouwen."

Debbie grinnikte. "Nou ja, een Learjet is ook niet zomaar een vliegtuig. Die lijnen alleen al..." Maar ineens kwam er een idee bij haar op. "Ben jij ook piloot dan?"

Hij knikte. "Bij de RFDS in Alice Springs. Al jaren." Hij stokte even. "Je wilt me toch niet vertellen dat jij óók...?"

Ze grinnikte. "Ja zeker wel. Bij de RFDS in Coopers Crossing. Inmiddels ook al een aantal jaar."

Gerry schudde zijn hoofd. "Hoe is het mogelijk..." Hij zweeg en bleef haar peinzend aankijken. Een ondeugend scheef lachje trok langzaam over zijn gezicht.

"Wat is er?" vroeg Debbie nieuwsgierig. Ze mocht hem eigenlijk wel, deze levensechte Gerry O´Neill.

En hij boog zich naar haar toe, en fluisterde samenzweerderig: "Als we het spelletje eens meespeelden?" stelde hij voor. "Als we ze eens in de waan laten dat ik ben wie jij gezegd hebt?"

Debbie lachte zacht. "Je wilt ze een koekje van eigen deeg geven?"

"Zoiets ja. Dan kun jij dat verhaal over je vroegere minnaar gewoon aanhouden, en als je het goedvindt, zou ik jou als alibi kunnen noemen tegen mijn plaagzuchtige collega´s. Een wederzijdse vriendendienst, zeg maar. Deal?"

Debbie grijnsde genoeglijk. "En wat houdt dat in de praktijk in?"

"Niets bijzonders. Gezellig samen eten, praten, misschien straks nog even de benen strekken... Verder niets. Gewoon om de plaaglustigen de wind uit de zeilen te nemen. Morgenochtend ga ik immers toch weer weg, en we zullen elkaar waarschijnlijk toch nooit meer zien. Dus het verplicht verder nergens toe."

Debbie overdacht het voorstel een moment, en knikte toen. Vastbesloten. "Deal."

En de rest van de avond genoten ze van een prima maaltijd, en van een gezellige en interessante conversatie - die natuurlijk vooral over vliegen en vliegtuigen ging. En iedere keer als ze één van de vele nieuwsgierige steelse blikken opvingen die hen van de andere tafeltjes werden toegeworpen, grijnsden ze samenzweerderig naar elkaar. Voor de buitenwacht waren ze een stel. Of toch in elk geval een ex-stel!


	9. Chapter 9

En wat er terecht kwam van al die plannen ter gelegenheid van de maansverduistering?

Onder een eenzame boom op hun terrein lagen Sam en Emma in afwachting van de grote gebeurtenis naar de sterren te kijken en de voorbije dag te bespreken. Sam had woord gehouden: een grote thermos met hete koffie stond naast hen.

"Ik vind het toch leuk voor Debbie," merkte Emma op.

"En voor Jerry," vond Sam. "Ze waren behoorlijk ondersteboven toen ze elkaar zagen, hè? Wie weet wordt het nog wel wat met die twee. Ik gun het ze."

Emma schurkte zich behaaglijk in zijn schouder. "Ik hoop het. Het vrijgezellenbestaan heeft absoluut voordelen, dat kan ik niet ontkennen. Maar je mist toch ook een hoop..."

"Zoals dit." Hij trok haar tegen zich aan en kuste haar.

"Mm..." Emma richtte zich wat op om hem te kunnen antwoorden. Hij trok haar bij zich en overlaadde haar met gepassioneerde kussen.

"Moet je nagaan..." verzuchtte Emma uiteindelijk. "Zoiets heeft Debbie in geen jaren beleefd. Misschien zelfs wel helemaal nooit... Ik moet er niet aan denken dat ik jou niet had!"

"Je bent wel tevreden met me, geloof ik, hè?" Sam lachte en streek met zijn vingers langs haar kaak.

En het eindigde ermee dat ze vurig de liefde bedreven onder de nachthemel, en van de hele maansverduistering niets zagen...

xxxxx

Voor het raam van hun slaapkamer boven de bistro stond Nancy. Ze was hoog genoeg om de maan vol in beeld te hebben direct als hij boven de horizon kwam. Een klein oranje stukje was al zichtbaar, en het groeide snel.

"Vic! Vic, kom toch kijken!" Ze keek naar hem zoals hij daar lag in het grote bed. Een heuvel onder de dekens, waaruit zachte snurkgeluidjes als antwoord kwamen. Ze zuchtte tussen ergernis en vertedering. Die Vic toch... Háár Victor. Natuurlijk waren er ergernisjes over en weer, en soms kon ze hem wel achter het behang plakken! Ze giechelde meisjesachtig. Dat zou me een rare bobbel geven...! Maar over het algemeen genomen had ze het best getroffen, vond ze. Vic was trouw en eerlijk en goedhartig... het soort man dat je ieder meisje zou toewensen. Die Jerry zag er ook wel naar uit dat hij dergelijke eigenschappen in zich had. O, als het toch eens wat zou worden tussen Debbie en hem...!

xxxxx

DJ´s gedachten waren van minder romantische aard. Hij had die avond vernomen van Mrs. Carnegies stellig ontkende verontruste verwachtingen ten aanzien van mogelijke bijwerkingen van de maansverduistering, en hij was vast van plan haar waar voor haar geld te geven. Dus hij had een oud laken opgezocht, er twee oogsgaten in geknipt, en daarmee gewapend sloop hij nu langs de huizen.

Achter hem klonk - opvallend luid en doordringend in de nachtelijke straat - het geklikklak van paardehoeven. Hij keek om. Beter even verstoppen; zijn geintje zou waarschijnlijk beter werken zonder publiek. Hij hurkte neer tegen de gevel en wachtte tot de beide ruiters zouden passeren.

Maar dat deden ze niet. "Hé DJ!" riep Annie gedempt. Ze hield haar paard in. "Wat voer jij in je schild?"

Met een verongelijkte zucht kwam DJ overeind. "Niets. En schreeuw niet zo, wil je?"

"Wat heb je daar?" Nick wees naar het witte bundeltje.

"Niks," klonk het nors. "Dus doe me een lol en rij door."

Nick schudde zijn hoofd. "Ik ken jou: je bent iets van plan, makker! Vertel eens!"

"Vooruit, DJ," drong Annie aan. "Is het een grap? Gedeelde vreugd is dubbele vreugd, dat weet je."

"Nou, vooruit dan." Met nog een laatste restje tegenzin kwam DJ naar hen toe en vertelde van zijn plannetje naar aanleiding van Mrs. Carnegies uitlatingen. Nick grijnsde; Annie proestte. "Dat moet ik zien!"

"Ja, ga een beetje pal voor het raam staan kijken," mopperde DJ.

"We zullen braaf uit zicht blijven," beloofde Annie, "maar dit wil ik dolgraag zien!"

Zo gezegd, zo gedaan, en bij het huis van Mrs. Carnegie gekomen trok DJ het laken over zijn hoofd. Voorzichtig sloop hij verder. Was ze naar bed gegaan? Vast niet. Op een avond als deze... Nee, inderdaad: er brandde nog licht in de keuken.

"Hoeoeoeoeoeoe..." begon hij zachtjes te jammeren. "Hoeoeoeoeoe.... hoehoehoe....!" Hij opende de klep van de brievenbus en galmde zijn spookkreet de gang in: "Hoeoeoeoeoeiiii...."

Er viel iets in de keuken. Opnieuw gaf hij zijn geloei ten beste, dit keer gevolgd door een ijselijke kreet. Annie proestte met haar hand over haar mond. Mrs. Carnegie was voor het raam verschenen in een lang nachtgewaad en een hardroze duster. Ze priemde in het duister, haar ogen groot van schrik.

"Tsjakkaaaaaaaaaa!" brulde het spook en dook in een flits voor het raam langs.

Vaag hoorden ze een gil van Mrs. Carnegie. En een deur die dichtgeslagen werd. Het verschuiven van iets zwaars.

Voorzichtig tikte DJ op het raam.

"Aargh! Weg, spook!" hoorden ze Mrs. Carnegie gedempt jammeren.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii!" haalde DJ nog eenmaal hoog uit, en daarna trok hij het laken over zijn hoofd en maakte dat hij weg kwam.

Nog nalachend gaven ook Nick en Annie hun paarden de sporen, en het geluid van de snelle klikklakkende hoeven op het asfalt vermengde zich met nog een laatste angstkreet uit het huis van Mrs. Carnegie...

xxxxx

In het ziekenhuis wist men niets van dat alles. Daar stond Kate dromerig voor het raam te kijken naar het opkomen van de maan, toen ze eensklaps Geoffs armen om zich heen voelde. Hij kuste haar in de nek.

"Zou je niet eens naar huis gaan?" informeerde ze. "Wat doe je hier eigenlijk? Alles is rustig, en je hebt niet eens dienst!"

"Hm..." Hij wond een streng donkerblond haar om zijn vinger. "Ik zat te denken, weet je. Over vanavond. Die minuut dat ik in de waan leefde dat ik vader zou worden..."

Kate slaakte een zucht en draaide zich naar hem om. "Ik kan daar zo moe van worden, hè? Alleen omdat we inmiddels een paar jaar getrouwd zijn, verwacht iedereen dat we nu elk ogenblik een kind kunnen krijgen. Alsof er niks anders is in de wereld...!"

Geoff glimlachte traag. "Je wilde toch graag kinderen? Vierenhalf zijn we overeengekomen, als ik het me goed herinner."

Ze staarde hem niet-begrijpend aan. "Geoff, wat...?"

Hij kuste haar loom. "Niets. Maar die ene minuut deed me realiseren dat ik toch ook wel heel graag kinderen wil. Ooit," voegde hij eraan toe toen hij haar blik zag.

Ze gaf hem een duwtje. "Begin jij nu ook al? Ik heb mijn handen al vol om me de Nancy´s en Violets van deze wereld van het lijf te houden!"

"Maar sinds die afspraak voor vierenhalf stuks hebben we het er nooit meer over gehad, geloof ik. We kunnen er toch wel over praten?" Hij lachte zacht. "Alleen hoop ik, dat als de tijd daar is, dat ik het nieuws dan van jou persoonlijk mag vernemen. In plaats van via de dorpstamtam."

Kate lachte met hem mee. "We vertellen het ze gewoon helemaal niet. Een zwangerschap in alle stilte. Dat krijg je als je je neus in andermans zaken steekt!"

Geoff knikte ondeugend. "We presenteren ze gewoon op een goeie dag onze zoon of dochter. Zullen die even op hun neus kijken!"

xxxxx

Onder een schilderachtige boom een eindje buiten het dorp zaten twee figuurtjes. Stil. En zwijgend. Annika leunde tegen David aan, en hij had zijn armen stijf om haar heen geslagen. Af en toe neuzelde hij wat in haar haren, of kuste haar in de nek. Een diepe vrede omringde hen. Ze hadden elkaar, en meer hadden ze niet nodig.

In het eerste licht van de maan zagen ze een paar vleermuizen ronddartelen. In het gras zongen de krekels. Een nauwelijks voelbaar briesje deed de blaadjes aan de boom boven hen ritselen.

"David," klonk het zacht, "ik wil helemaal niet weg..."

xxxxx

Op de weg naar het vliegveld liepen ook twee figuurtjes. Gewoon, samen pratend. Naast elkaar. Als vrienden. Zo af en toe viel er een zwijgen, maar dat stoorde hen geen van beiden.

Het was Debbie die - onbewust - deze weg ingeslagen was. Ze voelde zich nu eenmaal nergens prettiger dan op een vliegveld. En dat gold vermoedelijk net zo goed voor Gerry.

De maan begon net boven de horizon uit te komen toen ze het luchthaventerrein op liepen. De herkenningsbakens brandden; verder lag alles in het duister. Ze slenterden naar de openheid van de landingsbaan. Daar begon en eindigde vrijwel alles in Coopers Crossing, en je had er een wijde blik. Ze keken zwijgend naar de maan. Een reusachtige, roestbruingele maan. Was daar nu al een stukje uit, of...?

Het missende stukje werd groter en groter. Alsof iemand er telkens dieper inhapte. Het was inderdaad een spectaculair gezicht: die reuzemaan opgegeten te zien worden.

Hij wist niet goed waarom, maar Gerry legde zijn arm om haar middel. Gewoon, heel natuurlijk. Om haar te beschermen voor onbekende gevaren? Ze zou haar mannetje anders best staan... Maar weigeren deed ze het niet.

Driekwart van de maan was al weg. En het resterende schijfje werd smaller en smaller. Nog even en de maan zou volkomen onzichtbaar zijn. Gerry voelde zich vreemd. Hij wist heus wel dat de maan kracht op de aarde uitoefent. Eb en vloed en zo. Had diezelfde maan ook invloed op hem? Met zijn gewone rationaliteit beredeneerd niet natuurlijk. Maar waar kwam die allesoverheersende aandrang om...?

Hij dacht niet meer. Hij deed. Hij nam deze prachtige vrouw in zijn armen en kuste haar.

En Debbie? Wellicht had de maan ook invloed op haar anders zo nuchtere geest, want ze was als was in zijn handen. Ze liet zich kussen, en streek haar vingers door zijn dikke donkere haardos. Haar hoofd was leeg. Daar was alleen plek voor een soort genieten dat in al zijn onbekende nieuwigheid haar een prettig gevoel van dronkenschap gaf.

Ze probeerde het te rekken. Ook toen hij pogingen deed terug te trekken. Maar uiteindelijk liet ze toch toe dat hun lippen zich scheidden.

Hij keek haar aan. Zulke prachtige, diepbruine, warme ogen hij had...

Zij keek hem aan. Zulke prachtige, heldere, openhartige ogen ze had...

"Wat was dat?" vroeg Debbie tenslotte bijna fluisterend.

"Ik weet niet," kwam het antwoord even zacht.

Ze bleven elkaar zwijgend aankijken.

"Het was... logisch. Of zo," probeerde Gerry het uiteindelijk te verklaren terwijl zijn ogen de hare nog altijd niet loslieten.

"Ja..." Nauwelijks meer dan een zucht. Want het wàs logisch. En het was ook logisch dat hun gezichten heel langzaam en heel zeker weer dichter bij elkaar kwamen. Debbie was de eerste die haar ogen sloot, maar het volgende ogenblik kuste ze de man die haar in zijn armen hield. En hij kuste haar. Ze wisten niet waarom. Maar logisch was het...

Toen hun lippen zich voor de tweede keer scheidden, overheerste er echter een gevoel van verlegenheid. Waar waren ze eigenlijk mee bezig?! Als bij afspraak lieten ze elkaar los. Gerry keek langs haar heen, in de verte, en Debbie wierp weer eens een blik op de vergeten maan.

"De verduistering is al bijna voorbij," merkte ze op.

Gerry keek ook. De maan leek bijna de helft kleiner dan vóór de verduistering, maar hij was nu geelwit, en er was nog maar een klein hoekje uit.

"Dan hebben we de werkelijk volledige verduistering gemist, geloof ik," zei hij droog.

Ze keken elkaar aan. Maar ze bloosden allebei diep en keken meteen weer van elkaar weg.

"Laten we maar teruggaan," stelde Debbie tenslotte voor.

Gerry knikte.

En zo liepen ze de kaarsrechte weg naar het dorp terug. Gewoon, zwijgend. Naast elkaar. Als vrienden.

xxxxx

In het dorp was de rust inmiddels weergekeerd. De maan was weer normaal, er waren geen paartjes meer om te bespieden en geen bijgelovige oude dames meer om te plagen, dus ten langen leste vond ook DJ het tijd worden om zijn bed op te zoeken.

Hij had er trek van gekregen. Zou er nog wat lekkers in huis zijn? Om met een knorrende maag te gaan slapen was ook niks...

Hij trok de koelkast open. De voorraadkast. De vriezer. Maar niets daarin kon hem op dit moment bekoren. Het zou wel lekker zijn met wat warms. En met iets dat behoorlijk vulde. En bij voorkeur zonder ingewikkelde, langdurige bereidingen.

Hij fronste mismoedig. Zoiets was er duidelijk niet in huis. Maar wacht eens: Kate en David waren met een hele lading goede (en lekkere!) gaven teruggekomen van de Robsons. Het gros was natuurlijk naar Mrs. Carnegie en naar de pub verdwenen om verkocht te worden ten bate van het Royal Flying Doctors fonds, maar er was ook het één en ander uitgehaald voor de koffie op de basis morgen. Als hij zijn aandeel daarin nu al eens oppeuzelde?

Hij stommelde het kantoor binnen door de deur die rechtstreeks toegang gaf van zijn appartement tot de basis. Hij knipte het licht aan en liep naar de koelkast. Ha, net wat hij dacht: een hele schaal vol heerlijkheden. Hij wreef zich vergenoegd in zijn handen. Wat zou hij eens nemen? Zo´n driehoekig bladerdeeggeval maar. Geen idee wat er aan vulling in zat, maar zoiets was in een paar minuten op te warmen in de oven.

Hij sloot de boel weer achter zich en ging terug naar zijn eigen domein. De oven aan, gelijk er maar in... En inderdaad: binnen de kortste keren verspreidde zich een heerlijke geur in het kleine keukentje.

Likkebaardend viste hij zijn lekkernij uit de oven, en brandde bijna zijn vingers. Maar zijn maag was te hol: hij zette er direct zijn tanden in. En brandde prompt zijn mond. "Auw! Piepstauzend, dat is heet!" Met halfopen mond probeerde hij de hap zover te vermalen dat hij het door kon slikken, onderwijl zich koele lucht toewapperend met de ovenwant. De tweede hap ging dan ook aanzienlijk voorzichtiger... Het was gevuld met appel, ontdekte hij. Beetje zoet, net lekker. Hè, daar knapte een mens van op.

Nog een hap, en... hé, wat was dat? Er zat iets taais in. Appelschil? Een taaie rozijn? Voorzichtig trok hij de hap naar binnen met zijn tanden en liet het taaie in de appelflap zitten. Het was wit. Papier, leek het wel. Wat was dat nou weer voor gek idee?

Hij zette het bord neer en trok het reepje papier eruit. "Gebak met verrassingen," grinnikte hij.

Er schemerde blauwe inkt door het papier, maar het was dubbelgevouwen. En vochtig. Met zijn nagel peuterde hij het van elkaar. Wie zou er nou briefjes verstoppen in de gebruikelijke lekkernijen voor de Flying Doctors?!

Daar, gelukt. Hij tuurde op de vlekkerige letters. "Jij bent... jij bent de kon... koning... van mijn... ha... hart," ontcijferde hij moeizaam.

Even bleef hij verbluft op het reepje papier staren. ´Jij bent de koning van mijn hart´?! Wie stopt er nu zo´n mededeling in een appelflap?!

Maar het volgende moment brulde hij het uit van het lachen en danste schaterend een rondje om de keukentafel, zwaaiend met de slappe, gevlekte liefdesverklaring. Om tenslotte voor het raam te blijven staan met zijn armen zegevierend ten hemel geheven.

"Jongens, there is a girl and she loves me!"

(wordt vervolgd)


End file.
